Yame Chan 3 A New Chapter: A New Adventure Begins
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Five years after defeating the Easter Company and capturing the Embryo a new set of rivals emerge. Why are they calling themselves the "Celestial 5"? And why do they want to get rid of the Guardians? on Hiatus AGAIN...
1. Preface

_10 zillion years later…_

**Sierra: *steps out of space ship dress in a dark blue space jumpsuit* ohayo people of Earth! I am back and with the story that I promised everyone I'd write! Yame-Chan 3 *grins* **

**Yame: YAY! This one should be interesting ne??**

**Sierra: *nods* yup so what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!**

**Daichi: Sie-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in it…**

**Pepe: but she does own Yame-chan and the plot of this series!**

**…………………….**

_**Yame-Chan 3. A New Chapter—A New Adventure Begins!**_

**&&&**

**…**

**: Preface :**

**...**

**SITTING **in a dark room with moonlight seeping in through the long, glass windows, five thin figures completely shrouded in darkness sat scattered around the large office. "The Guardians huh? Well, this should be very interesting." The sound of a nonchalant male's voice caught the others attention. Gazes wandering, four sets of eyes landed on the figure seated behind the large mahogany desk. If one looked closely enough, the figure behind the desk could be identified as a pale blond teenager. Matter of fact, if one looked closely they would notice that all five figures were in fact teenagers.

"What should be interesting, Kaito-san? A high pitched female's voice squeaked followed by a low sigh from another figure.

"Really? Must you be so stupid Maeda? The plan…he's talking about the plan." Another voice explained rather annoyed.

Frowning, Maeda glanced over at the tall figure leaning against the wall closest to her. A dark glare dominated her cute face and scrunching up her facial features, she stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Shut it Jouichi…no one was talking to you?" She spat and yawning, Jouichi ran a hand through his dark hair. "Why don't you grow up Maeda," he snapped and fuming, the small girl clenched her fists leaving imprints in her palms.

Biting her lower lip, she released a low growl before she launched at him and punched him repeatedly in the shoulder. "I'm not a bab—"

"Maeda-kohai," a bored female's voice called in a monotone and stopping, Maeda's gaze drifted across the room and landed on a thin amber haired girl seated stoically in an eggshell white armchair. Her long wavy hair cascaded down her back and hid her thin shoulders from sight as large hazel eyes bore into Maeda's large sapphire ones. "But Izzie-chan!" She wailed and flailed her arms about as Izzie sighed and brushed her short bangs out of her face. "Don't be a baby," she replied calmly and Maeda stared at her mouth agape and eyes large with tears.

"I-Izzie—"

Sucking up her tears, Maeda crossed her arms over her chest and pouted cutely as her strawberry blonde hair swayed sideways and Jouichi grinned smugly. Across the room seated at the edge of the desk, a thin dark haired girl crossed her ankles and glanced back at Kaito, who sat fingers laced and chin resting on them. "What do we do Kaito-san?" She asked in a monotone an octave higher than Izzie's.

Closing his eyes, Kaito allowed the plan Jouichi had created to run through his mind before he replied and when he answered, he spoke not with a single hint of doubt in his voice. "On Monday, Maeda will be infiltrating the walls of Seiyo High and your only mission is to get close to the Seiyo High Guardians…learn all that you can about them. Their strengths and weaknesses—gain their trusts and give them no reason to doubt you…understand?" The room was quiet as Maeda stared wide eyed and Jouichi made a gasping sound. "T-There must be some mistake—I calculated you sending someone like Izumi-san or Hikari-san _not _Maeda!" He exclaimed and both Izzie and Hikari frowned as Maeda punched Jouichi in the arm.

"What's wrong with me?" She shrieked and Jouichi frowned.

"What _isn't _wrong with you? You're rash, ill-tempered, bad mannered…you'll blow this jig up please Kaito-san send Izumi-san instead!" He pleaded and Hikari shot Izzie a death glare that the other girl ignored all together. "Maeda-san is going understood…you start first thing Monday got it?" Kaito's jade eyes drifted towards Maeda who nodded, a satisfied grin spreading across her face. "Hai," she replied and Jouichi sighed as his shoulders slumped forward. "This meeting is adjourned," Kaito announced and without another word, they all got up quietly.

Both Izzie and Hikari left first, scowling deeply in disappointment followed by a defeated Jouichi and a grinning Maeda. Kaito moved towards the large glass window and placed one hand firmly against the cool glass as silence enveloped him and he closed his eyes. "Kaito," a female's voice called drily and eyelids fluttering open, Kaito continued to stare out into the dark. He watched as Hikari, Maeda and Jouichi walked by a few feet below him outside and into a waiting black limo.

"Are you not pleased…Izumi?" He asked softly and face softening, Izzie took a step forward and the soft tapping of her loafers against the wood flooring rang through Kaito's head. "Why?" She whispered stopping a few feet behind him and sucking in a deep breath, Kaito squared his shoulders. "I have faith in her, besides out of us all Maeda happens to be the—friendliest…her bubbly exterior is very deceptive. She's perfect for this." He explained and biting her lip, Izzie extended a hand towards Kaito who started talking again. "Of course…I do expect both you and Jouichi-san to keep an eye on her understood?"

Eyes widening, Izzie retracted her hand and stared at the side of Kaito's face before clutching her hands together as if in prayer. Nodding, a sad smile washed over her face. "As you wish Kaito-san," she whispered and not looking up, she retreated quickly out of the room. Her long wavy amber hair blew up behind her as her footsteps sounded soft against the wood flooring and soon the door clicked shut leaving Kaito alone. Releasing a shaky breath, Kaito ran a hand through his hair before pocketing his hands. "And so it begins…the demise of the Seiyo High Guardians."

**---**

BAM! Preface is done can I get HELL YEA!! *grins mischievously while intertwining fingers* so you've just met the fabulously new OC's to my COMPLETELY OCed story you can check out them on my forum that's Shugo Chara: WORLD Domination in the OTHER CHARACTERS section!! I'll be back in another decade or two with the next chapter *grins while rocking back and forth on heels of feet* I hope you don't DIE until then!

Ja ne!~


	2. Enter: Ayame Souma

**I'm B-A-C-K! YAY FOR rice pudding *pumps fist in air before pulling out a bag of popcorn* so here we are…at chapter ONE of Yame-Chan 3. The final installment of the three part saga—man I hope you guys are enjoying thus far! **

**Random Dude: but nothing's happened yet**

**Sierra: *right brow twitches* who asked you? *kicks guy in shin before grinning broadly* anyway…while I make sure this guys makes it to the hospital **_**safely**_** *glances nonchalantly at guy before looking back up grinning innocently* I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story!**

**……………………………**

**-----**

**…**

**: Enter: Ayame Souma ****:**

**...**

**GROANING**, Yame tossed things carelessly out of her closet as she seemed to be trying to make it to the back of the closet. Tokono and Ai floated about close by, staring curiously as the fourteen year old. "What are you looking for Yame-chan?" Tokono probed eyes wide but the redhead didn't answer. "She's going on a date with Hinta-kun so she has to look absolutely kawaii!" Ai exclaimed clasping her hands together, eyes wide.

"Ah ha!"

Grinning broadly, Yame clambered out of her closet holding a pair of cute white sandals by their straps in her left hand. "I thought I'd never find these!" She exclaimed and both Tokono and Ai grinned as Yame moved towards her bed just as the doorbell rung throughout the entire house. Face paling, Yame dropped the shoes and jumping over discarded items; she ripped her bedroom door opened and pressed her thin frame against it. "Can someone get that please? I'm not dressed yet—and by someone I mean anyone besides daddy!" She yelled downstairs before slipping back into her room.

Moving back towards her bed, Yame plopped down on it and strapped her small feet into her shoes before getting up and examining herself in her life-sized mirror. She was wearing a cute white sleeveless top with a hood and frills at the bottom, black knee-length leggings, her white sandals and her shoulder length ginger hair was in two braids with black and white ribbons at the end. Grinning, Yame twirled around satisfied before looking for her mini knapsack.

"Kukai, can you get the door please!" Yaya shouted her voice slipping into the house through the opened backdoor.

Yawning, Kukai scratched his messy auburn hair as he slunk towards the front door, his mini clone; four year old Iori following behind clutching tightly onto an old teddy bear and not wearing any pants. Kukai didn't need to glance through the window's glass pane or through the peephole to know who was on his front porch. It would be the same fourteen year old boy who had plagued him for the last year. Unlocking the door, Kukai ripped the door opened and stared into the innocently smiling face of Hinta Moshi. "Good afternoon Souma-san!" Hinta exclaimed brightly and frowning, Kukai took in Hinta's attire.

"Going to the beach are we?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and Hinta nodded exuberantly, a tinge of pink spreading over his cheeks. "Er…yes Sir…I thought it would be nice." He replied slightly flustered and Kukai nodded as Eli came running down the hall dressed in a purple one piece bathing suit and her stringy brown hair in one big braid with loose strands hanging around her face. "Hiya Hinta-kun!" She exclaimed at the sight of the older boy who smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hi there Eli-chan," he replied and cheeks flushing, Eli grinned much to Kukai's dismay. "Hinta-chan, Hinta-chan!" Iori called and smiling, Hinta ruffled the preschooler's auburn hair and the boy's cheeks became rosy as he grinned and Eli placed an arm around her younger brother's shoulders and rested her head on top of his. "Sorry about that Hinta-kun…Iori-chan only knows how to add _chan _at the end of everyone's name." She apologized and Hinta laughed.

"It's alright Eli-chan."

"Hinta-kun!"

The sound of Yame's voice caught everyone's attention, and glancing back they watched as she hurried down the staircase, Tokono and Ai floated behind but only Hinta couldn't see them. Squeezing between her dad and siblings, Yame grinned broadly at Hinta whose cheeks flushed considerably. "Ayame-chan," he breathed and giggling Yame interlaced her thin fingers with Hinta's. "Bye daddy," she squeaked running down the front steps and frowning Kukai shouted after them.

"Have her back by six-thirty, Moshi!"

"He's so perfect," Eli sighed cheeks red and frown deepening, Kukai ushered both kids inside.

"You're not getting a boyfriend until I'm dead," he deadpanned closing the door behind them.

…

Walking alongside Hinta, Yame glanced up at him grinning broadly. "What are we gonna do at the beach today Hinta-kun?" She asked brightly and smiling, Hinta squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You'll see," he replied and the two made their way towards the bus stop.

It was an absolutely perfect afternoon! Hinta had surprised Yame with an elaborate beach picnic and then they went on a long walk down the beach. Yame smiled softly as her small bare feet trailed through the cold water and a few loose tresses blew in the wind. "This was a really nice day Hinta-kun," Yame stated as she walked alongside of him, her fingers laced together behind her. "Huh? Oh yea…thanks Ayame-chan," he replied slightly sidetracked and brows furrowing, Yame placed a hand on his arm.

"Is something wrong?"

"I wanna ask you something!"

They both said at the same time and cheeks flushing, Yame's arm fell limply at her side as they both averted the other's gaze. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Hinta ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair before he took both of Yame's hands in his own; catching her off-guard. Staring into his blue/green eyes, Yame was completely quiet, lips parted slightly. "We've been dating for awhile now and I _really really _like you and I wanted to know if you felt the same way and for you to be my girlfriend." His voice was confident but his cheeks were red and Yame stared at him with wide eyes. "Eh? Your girlfriend?" She squeaked and Hinta nodded fervently, his shaggy hair bobbing about. "What do you think?" He urged and both Tokono and Ai were clutching one another due to the suspense. "I think that I—" Yame stopped as she averted Hinta's gaze, her cheeks crimson.

_Why was this so hard?_

_She liked Hinta right?_

_But then…why couldn't she answer such a simple question with such a simple "yes"? _

"I-I can't…I'm sorry."

Her voice was soft and barely audible but Hinta heard and stood there completely shocked and rather dejected. Tokono and Ai were flabbergasted as their large eyes bulged slightly. "Eh?" Hinta croaked and smiling sadly, Yame slipped her small hands out of his grasp. "I'm so sorry," she breathed and eyes shaking terribly, Hinta nodded. "I'd better get you home now," he replied in a strangely calm voice. Looking up, Yame stared sadly at him before nodding slowly.

"Hai."

The bus ride back to Yame's was more than uncomfortable. During the entire ride, neither of them spoke or even looked at one another. Chewing on her lower lip, Yame wrenched her thin fingers together and when Hinta walked her home from the bus stop the only sound between the two was their footsteps against the cemented sidewalk. Tokono and Ai held their breath as they followed behind the two.

"What do you think—"

"Shh!" Tokono snapped, smashing one small hand over Ai's mouth who smiled apologetically. Yame stared straight ahead, her hands clasped together in front of her as she walked alongside Hinta. Her house was coming up and biting her lip, she stared down at her toes. "Here we are," Hinta said softly as he came to a stop and blinking, Yame looked up and noticed that they had in fact already arrived in front of her house. Crickets chirped in the distance, before Hinta sighed and cupped the side of Yame's face, he tilted her chin and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

Leaning forward, Hinta kissed Yame's cheek before pulling back. "Good night Ayame," he whispered before turning on his heels and ran down the sidewalk. Yame watched him go from where she stood under the unlit lamppost. "Yame-chi?" Ai called softly and clutching a handful of her shirt, Yame turned on her heels swiftly and ran through the white picket fence's entrance and into the house quickly. Her dad and siblings were probably in the kitchen eating dinner but Yame paid them no mind and vice versa. Running upstairs, Yame locked herself in her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Pulling a pillow against her chest, she curled up into a tight ball, tears seeping from her tightly sealed lids.

She didn't understand why she hadn't just said "yes" to Hinta. She wanted to but she couldn't seem to explain that why at the moment Hinta had asked the question the only thing she thought about was Daisuke and Sora. It was as if she would be betraying them both by agreeing to be Hinta's girlfriend. And yet, why would it matter whether or not she was Hinta's girlfriend? If Daisuke _or_ Sora felt anything towards her other than friendship wouldn't at least _one _of them had told her by now? Allowing a soft sigh to slip through her lips, Yame allowed the humming of the air conditioning to lull her into a steady dreamless sleep.

---

I hate myself for doing this to my characters. Breaking everyone up…hurting everyone's feelings damn it's sinful and yet—I can't get enough of the drama…my boring life and short attention span call for it!! Until next time dudes and dudettes!~


	3. Enter: New Kids

**So I'm writing these chapters within the week…waiting for the weekend to post. I want to personally thank all of those who are reading this story and reviewing it. That means a lot to me…anywho here's the next chapter~!**

…

**: Enter: New Kids**__**:**

**...**

_A dark abandoned carnival, with an eerie feeling to it was all a small nine year old girl saw as she walked blindly past old unmoving carnival rides. Porcelain horses stared enviously at her but she kept pushing ahead, her footsteps echoing off the cemented pathway. "Yame-chan!" A high pitched voice screamed and stopping dead in her tracks, the nine year old glanced up at nothing ahead of her. "Eli?" She croaked, her voice dying in her throat before a humming filled her ears and suddenly the whole carnival burst into light; coming alive. The merry-go-round spun around, its eerie music filling her ears and bright hot flashing neon lights painted different colours across her face but nothing seemed to matter apart from the small cage hanging from thick cords on the stage straight ahead._

_From where she stood yards away, Yame could make out the form of her two year old sister inside the metal cage. Small, chubby, fingers clutching the metal bars as a tearstained face stared back at her. In no time, Yame found herself jogging; her arm outstretched towards her pleading sister. "Eli!" She shouted but the girl didn't seem to see her and instead continued to cry. Picking up her pace, Yame was almost to the foot of the stage's steps when a tall, thin figure blocked it. Screeching to a stop, the nine year old glanced up and stared at a sadistically grinning brunette—Sayuri and standing only a few inches behind the brunette a few steps up was a guilty looking blonde—Emi. _

"_My, my…if it isn't the little heroine here to save the day!" Sayuri jeered and eyes narrowing, Yame clenched her fists before glaring at the brunette. "Get out of my way…leave Eli out of this you monsters!" She shouted and Emi glanced up remorsefully at the nine year old before Sayuri erupted in laughter and Emi's head lolled downwards once more. "Sorry Ayame-chan…but you won't be able to save her—not this time at least…you can't even save yourself!" Sayuri scoffed and Yame's eyes widened. "What are you—"_

"_It's over this time…it doesn't matter what you do the Guardians won't be able to win against the Celestial Five," it was Emi who had cut in. Her voice was soft and her words genuine before she looked up at Yame and the nine year old gasped. Instead of staring into Emi's large sapphire eyes, she bore into an unfamiliar pair of hazel ones. Suddenly the images before her meshed together and everything began to become a blur. Emi and Sayuri disappeared and soon the entire carnival was gone as well, Eli included. Yame stood there lost in the darkness, her breathing becoming unbearable. "Hello? Emi? Sayuri? Eli? Is anyone out there!"! She shouted but no one replied before it suddenly felt like the floor had been ripped out from beneath her. Hair whipping upwards, Yame began to fall into the darkness the only thing that could be heard was her screaming._

…

**EYES **snapping open, Yame bolted up in her bed breathing heavily. A thin sheet of sweat coating her tan skin, allowing a groan to slip out of her lips, Yame's eyes adjusted to her still dark bedroom. Allowing her gaze to travel over to her alarm clock she stared at the large blinking green numbers: _3:15 a.m. _with another sigh, she allowed her head to crash back onto her pillow. It was the same dream she had been having for nearly three months now but somehow; it was always different. Last time she hadn't propelled to her death through a dark abyss but the faces were still the same. Emi and Sayuri were always there; along with the carnival and the whole kidnapping Eli incident that had happened nearly five years earlier. Turning her head slightly, she allowed her gaze to drift through her dark bedroom and land on the two colourful eggs resting on her desk; Tokono and Ai were still sleeping—good. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain _this _to two curious charas. Rolling onto her side, Yame allowed her drooping eyelids to shut and attempted to fall back asleep.

Head resting against the tinted window in the backseat, Yame barely registered her seven year old sister belting out the words to a new Hikaru Tomoyo song as her drooping eyelids kept threatening to slide shut. Yawning, Yame's arms fell limp in her lap and her head lolled about against the window as the jeep cruised along towards Seiyo High. Yaya didn't seem to mind the blasting music or the cd that they were forced to listen to every morning on their way to school. Humming to herself, she stared at the road ahead of her through a pair of large designer sunglasses and tapped thin fingers every so often to the beat against the steering wheel. There was a large cardboard box in the passenger seat, filled with old clothes that needed to be donated to the Red Cross. Yame and Eli occupied the backseats, one trying hard not to fall asleep and the other bopping her head about and colouring in a colouring book at the same time. Iori sat in the row behind them, strapped in his car seat and fast asleep.

As the car pulled into the school zone and slowed down considerably, Yaya glanced back at her kids through the rearview mirror and quirked a curious brow at the half asleep Yame. "Rough night kiddo?" She probed and yawning, Yame nodded as she pulled her head off the glass and allowed it to loll forward before she pressed it against the back of her Mum's seat. "I had a bad dream," she mumbled and Yaya frowned. "Another one?" She probed and Yame yawned as Eli glanced up at her older sister and grinned. "A girl in my class always has bad dreams…just stick your hand in a glass of water that'll make it go away—no that's to make yourself pee…so what makes bad dreams go away?" The seven year old mumbled to herself as her brows furrowed and she stopped colouring, placing her index finger against her chin thoughtfully.

Rubbing her eyes, Yame glanced through the windshield; they were almost at her school but she wasn't feeling very _jubilant _at the moment. "It's okay…I'm fine—don't worry about me!" She assured and the subject was dropped at that. As the car eased to a stop in front of Seiyo High, Yame pushed the door opened and stepped out; her leather messenger bag pressed against her chest. Slamming the door, she whirled around to face her mother. "I'll walk home today so you don't have to worry about me." She explained and Yaya nodded reluctantly as Eli slid over and screwed the window down. A large grin was plastered to her face as she allowed one arm to hang out of the window. "Yame-chan…make sure to tell Hinta-kun I said morning!" She exclaimed and instantly Yame winced before she hid it quickly and nodded; a large grin adorning her face. "Sure thing…bye!" She said and with another wave the car eased its way out of the school and on its way towards Seiyo Academy.

Hooking her messenger bag on her arm, Yame headed up the steps and into the building, eyelids drooping. Avoiding other students, Yame squeezed her way towards her homeroom greeting just about everyone who greeted her on the way. Slipping into the warm class, she easily avoided glancing at all the kids sitting on top of their desks or piling up in corners conversing as she slunk towards her assigned desk and collapsed into it. Hooking her bag on the rack on the side of her desk, she folded her arms and crashed her head into the desk releasing a deep sigh as she did so. "So how was your date? You never called me back _so _I never found out." A light voice called and not looking up Yame groaned and mumbled a: "it was terrible," into her arms.

Brows furrowing, Kimiko leaned into her desk as she pursed her lips. Twirling a strand of long, dark hair on a thin, pale finger she leaned forward. "How was it terrible?" She probed and turning her head sideways, Yame stared with large droopy green eyes at her best friend as she wore a frown. "He asked me to be his girlfriend," she mumbled and Kimiko's eyes widened before she grinned, her body perking upwards. "And that's bad how?" She pressed and Yame sat up straight, allowing her arms to fall limply into her lap as she stared down at her green plaid skirt.

"I refused his offer," her voice was soft and Kimiko blinked.

"Oh…well that must have made for some _interesting _conversation afterwards." She responded and frowning, Yame stared at her. "That's not funny Kimi-chan!" She exclaimed and Kimiko shrugged before she leaned back in her seat. Lifting the lid of Yame's messenger bag, both Tokono and Ai floated upwards and spotting Hikari resting on Kimiko's shoulder they floated towards her. "Hi-hi Hikari-chan," Ai exclaimed and the rocker chara yawned before she floated upwards and stared drily at the two enthusiastic charas. "What's up with you two? I would have thought that you two would be as bummed out as your partner over there!" Pointing her thumb back at Yame, her gaze never left the two charas who frowned and stared down at their shoes. Yawning, Hikari folded her arms behind her head and allowed her eyelids to slide shut. "I would have thought that—as the _Love chara _you would have chara changed with Yame-chan and made her agree to Hinta's suggestion!" She exclaimed and Ai frowned, her lower lip quivering before she floated forward.

"I could never! Love isn't something that you tamper with—it is unexplainable and unpredictable and when two people are in love they'll—_ow!" _Rubbing the cheek that Hikari had pulled on she stared with watery green eyes at the dark haired chara. "Yea, yea…love is blind…it is patient and never selfish…_blah, blah, blah_—who cares! Winning's all that matters!" She exclaimed and quirking a brow, Tokono glanced away from Ai who was rubbing her hurting cheek and stared quizzically at the rocker type chara. "Winning?" The varsity type probed and grinning, Hikari lowered herself down onto Kimiko's desk followed by the other two. "That's right…winning. Everyone just wants to win—who cares about love!" She laughed and Ai pouted as Tokono looked thoughtful.

"Are we still having our sleepover this weekend Yame-chan?" Kimiko asked and sighing, the redhead leaned back in her chair and nodded slowly. "I don't see why we can't…it might actually be a lot of fun ne?" Her large green eyes landed on her best friend who nodded a large grin on her face. "Now that's the Ayame Souma that I know!" The smaller girl smiled lightly as her ginger hair fell into her face just as the sound of laughter reached their ears. "Did you hear? Maeda Kiyoshi is coming here to Seiyo! She's coming in this exact same year!" One boy exclaimed as he grinned broadly and Yame quirked a brow. "Maeda Kiyoshi?" She probed and Kimiko nodded as she leaned back in her seat and glanced over at her friend.

"Maeda Kiyoshi is only like _the most _popular fourteen year old girl to ever _breathe_! She's a daytime television actress on some stupid drama called _Sunset _with a bunch of other absolutely _**gorgeous **_teenage actors. The show's okay I guess…but the stars are like **impossibly **good looking! Hmm, I'm actually surprised that any of them would even settle for coming to Seiyo." Kimiko explained halfheartedly as she tapped a finger against her chin and Yame blinked her eyes large as they bore into the dark haired girl across from her. "A television star is coming here? Maeda Kiyoshi?" She breathed and snapping out of her trance, Kimiko smiled softly. "Don't worry Yame-chan, there's a chance that Maeda won't even end up in the same class as us!" She pointed out and Yame nodded absentmindedly.

**...**

"Eh? This is it? I thought it would have been…**bigger**!"

Leaning against the door, Maeda glanced up at the large school building through the tinted window of the black limo. Face pressed against the glass, she didn't seem to care that her perfectly cut strawberry blonde hair was becoming disheveled or that her tie was now being crumpled under the weight of her thin body. "Behave yourself Maeda-kohai," Izzie spoke smoothly from her spot across from the younger girl. A set of oversized designer sunglasses adorned her pretty face and pushing amber hair off her shoulder, she crossed one long leg over the other. Maeda released a whiny sound from deep in her throat as she glanced back and her gaze drifted off of a stoic faced Izzie and onto a sour faced Jouichi. "Why's your face uglier than usual today?" She jeered as she slid over; her thighs bumping against the boy's and draped an arm over the boy's shoulders. "Hn," was the only thing the dark haired boy grunted as he shoved Mae's arms off him and glared out of the window.

"You're going to be late if you don't get a move on it." Izzie pointed out and ripping her gaze off of Jouichi, Maeda stared at the older girl. Frowning, Mae slid away from Jouichi and grabbing her leather messenger bag, she pressed her body against the door on her side of the limo. "Bye guys," she called as she pushed the door open and Jouichi frowned as his eyes landed on the strawberry blonde. "Don't mess this up." He deadpanned and rolling her eyes, Maeda stuck her tongue out at the boy before she slipped out of the car. Slamming the door shut behind her, she stood up tall and sliding the large sunglasses off the top of her head downwards, they covered her large sapphire eyes. "This place is so not cool," she mumbled as she pulled her bag up her arm just as the back window slid downwards and Jouichi stuck his head out.

"Head to the Admin Office and get your schedule and stuff got it? Also remember your looking for an _Ayame Souma_…she'll most likely be in the same grade as you understood? We'll call to check in with you at lunchtime" He ordered and nodding Maeda stepped forward. "Sure, sure…I wonder if this place even _has _a dining hall. Have fun at Holy Cross without me," she jeered whirling around and grinning sardonically at him before she headed up the steps. Frowning, Jouichi leaned back into the car and screwed the window upwards once more. "Bitch, I wish that she fails." He mumbled and glancing at him Izzie remained stoic. "Then that would mean that we would have failed Kaito-san, Jouichi." She pointed out and the boy scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips. "Serves him right…this was supposed to be _your _mission!" He pointed out and Izzie sighed. "Kaito knows what he's doing." She mumbled and laughing bitterly, Jouichi leaned against the glass pane, his eyes glued to the amber haired beauty. "I hope he does," he mumbled before the limo eased its way out of the parking lot.

…

"Room 262…am I even going the right way?" Looking up from her schedule, Kumiko Taiki squinted at the numbers on the doors. Groaning, she hoisted her bag more comfortably onto her slim arm and tugged at her shoulder length black hair. She had been looking for her class all morning and there wasn't a single person in the halls now to help her find it. "Maybe if I go back this way—" her words died on her tongue as the sound of soft footsteps coming down a hall reached her ears. "Kumiko-chan, I think someone's coming!" A small chara pointed out as she poked her head out of Kumiko's bag. Whirling around, Kumiko watched as a thin blond boy, dressed neatly in the male's uniform elegantly descended down a flight of stairs. His lilac eyes locked with Kumiko's pale lavender ones and he quirked one thin blond brow. "Ano? Are you lost?" He probed and cheeks flushing crimson, Kumiko self-consciously rubbed the back of her neck and smiled coyly. "Er…kinda…do you think that you could maybe point me in the direction of room 262?"

Stopping in front of her, the blond boy—Kenshin Hatomi; the school's most elite student and the son of none other than Utau Tsukiyomi herself smiled softly. Lilac eyes locking on the piece of paper Kumiko was clutching between her fingers, his eyes locked with the dark haired girl. "Room 262 is back that way," he stated pointing behind them and feeling stupid, Kumiko found herself blinking. "Just go straight up the flight of stairs straight ahead and it's the second door on the right." He finished and nodding stupidly, Kumiko offered a coy smile. "Um…thanks." She muttered and with another smile, Kenshin took one step forward before spinning back around gracefully and locked eyes with Kumiko once more.

"You're Miss. Kumiko Taiki right?" He probed and feeling flustered Kumiko nodded slowly. "Y-Yes? And you are?" She insisted and with a light smile, Kenshin took one step backwards, his ID card swinging with his movements. "Kenshin Hatomi…it's a pleasure to meet the honour scholar who transferred here." He pointed out and with one more smile and before Kumiko could ask anymore questions, Kenshin was off down the hall. "How'd he?" She mumbled as she felt her cheeks flushing and shaking the flustered feeling in her gut off, Kumiko swirled around and practically ran back down the hall. "Did you see it Kumiko-chan?" The small chara known as Nakajima probed from where she hid in Kumiko's bag. "See what Naka-chan?" Kumiko probed and the dark haired chara placed a thin finger against her chin, her brows furrowed in concentration. "Never mind," she mumbled and Kumiko laughed as she headed up the steps and towards her destination.

…

Stifling a rising yawn, Yame's head slipped off her palm and crashed into the desk emitting a low groan from the redhead. Watching from the corner of her eye, Kimiko giggled at her best friend as their History teacher; Jye Tanaka continued his boring lecture on how the Japanese government worked. Leaning sideways, Kimiko prodded the redhead in the arm causing the smaller girl to jump as her eyes hidden under heavy lids slid sideways and she stared at her apparently amused friend. "Can you try to stay awake for like twenty minutes? You keep nodding off…Tanaka-san's going to catch wind of it soon." Kimiko whispered and pouting, Yame leaned her body out into the aisle. "I'm trying to…its just that—this class is so _boring _and I'm just so _sleepy_!" She whined and Kimiko giggled just as their teacher turned and raised one thin dark brow at the whispering girls.

"Souma-san, Haruka-san, if you don't mind…I'm trying to explain some very important things to your fellow classmates. Things you two _should _be taking note of unless of course you plan to repeat this class in this afternoon in _detention._" He pointed out and both girls pulled apart looking sheepishly at their Sensei as they did so.

"Sorry, Tanaka-san," they chorused and with a tight nod of his head he continued his lecture while Kimiko quickly scribbled things of importance down Yame yawned as her head smashed back into her desk. A few more minutes into the class there was a light knock at the door that Tanaka-san didn't seem to hear. "A-Ano? Sensei…someone's at the door." A shy girl in large plastic framed glasses at the front of the class pointed out and stopping his lecture once more, Tanaka-san stared at the girl before he shuffled out of the door. "I wonder what's going on." Kimiko mumbled as she tapped her pen against her lower lip. "Oh my God…you don't think that its?" A high pitched squeal sounded from the back of the class before a round of murmurs broke out in the ninth grade History class.

"_I bet it's Maeda Kiyoshi!"_

"_You don't actually think she's joining __**this **__class do you?"_

"_Oh my…I've never seen a real famous person before!"_

The subject was unanimous and even Yame seemed to become curious. Shaken from her sleepy state, the redhead slouched into an upright position as her large green eyes bore into the door waiting to see who stepped through it. Was a superstar really entering their class? But what was so special about Seiyo High? Why didn't this Maeda person just got to Holy Cross Academy? After all, didn't all the filthy rich people attend that snotty institution? The door opened once more and it seemed like every student present held their breath as they all leaned forward simultaneously, everyone anxious. Tanaka-san walked through the door first looking the same as usual and everyone suddenly became a little crestfallen at not seeing anyone else as the door swung shut. It soon opened again and they all watched as a petite, strawberry blond stepped in. Her uniform was—if possible even more put together than the rest of theirs.

Her pleated green plaid skirt hung a few inches above her knees and her blouse was an immaculate shade of white; not a single crimp in it. Her matching green tie was knotted neatly around her neck and was tucked into the waistband of her skirt. White knee-highs and brown loafers, and a green ribbon tied into her perfectly cut hair holding up a few tresses as she held her messenger bag by its handle in front of her. For a moment the whole class just stared; completely entranced by the beauty before them before they all broke out into loud shrieks.

"_Oh my God!"_

"_It's her! Maeda Kiyoshi is __**actually **__in our class!"_

"_It's like a gift from the gods!"_

Maeda offered a polite smile as she tried not to frown at all the praise. _This place is definitely different alright._ She moved forward and nodded. "I'm Maeda Kiyoshi, and it's a pleasure to be here!" She said in a clear, sweet voice that caused all the girls to squeal and the boys to grin stupidly while Tanaka-san sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Kimiko sighed as she went back to jotting down notes while Yame stared wide-eyed at the blonde at the front of the class. "So that's Maeda Kiyoshi?" She mumbled and as Mae's gaze drifted over the class then suddenly clashed with Yame's. Staring for a moment, she seemed to be calculating something internally and blushing, Yame looked away just as Mae inwardly smirked. _Found you_. "Where do I sit Tanaka-san? This class looks a bit _full,_" she said innocently and suddenly boys were shoving others out of seats beside them in hopes of being the actress's neighbor while girls did the same.

"Hmm, let's see." Tanaka-san said more to himself than to the class as his gaze swept around landing on an unoccupied desk in front of Yame. "You can sit in between Souma and Yazu is that alright with you Kiyoshi-san?" He probed and the blonde smiled sweetly at him before nodding. "That will be just fine," she said before she moved towards her assigned desk, the whole class watching. Settling into the seat, she hooked her leather bag, which looked like it cost about a million yen more than her classmate's onto the bag holder attached to her desk and ran her palms over the smooth wooden surface of the desk. By this time Tanaka-san had gone back to his lecture, completely aware that his students' full attention had been diverted to the new star instead of him. Kimiko was busy with her notes and Yame sat there, head propped in her hand, doodling away on the corner of her notebook page.

Brushing her stringy bangs out of her face, Mae ignored the class as she turned slightly in her seat and focused her attention on the redhead seated behind her. Feeling someone staring at her, Yame looked up and her cheeks flushed as the blonde smiled cutely. "Looks like we're neighbors…which one is you? Souma or Yazu?" She asked softly and feeling flustered, Yame could barely articulate words. _Why had talking gotten so hard? Was she actually star struck? That was __**impossible**__! She had no idea who Maeda Kiyoshi was but her class __**did**__ and from what she had heard this morning this girl was a __**huge star in Japan**__ and maybe several other countries!_

"Er…S-Souma…Ayame Souma." Yame squeaked and smiling broadly, Mae nodded as she tilted her head cutely to the side, causing her perfectly straight strawberry blonde hair to sway to that side and the few short stringy stands she considered as her bang also slipped sideways. "Well…it's a pleasure meeting you…_Ayame Souma_; I hope that we'll be _great _friends!" She exclaimed her cheeks tinting pink as Yame's did the same and with one last smile, the blonde turned slowly around in her seat and tuned into the lecture. Staring at Mae's small back for a few seconds, Yame reverted back to her first position, cheek resting on her palm, elbow propped on her desk and a bored expression plastered to her face, she continued doodling in her book; her conversation with Mae only moments before replaying in her memory. Unconsciously the redhead started humming happily to herself, her previous exhaustion escaping her at the moment.

A smug smirk tugged at the corners of Maeda's lips. Twirling a strand of blonde hair around her thin index finger, she crossed her ankles under the desk. Leaning forward, Mae paid no attention to the lecture because it meant nothing to her she was too busy calculating just how she'd befriend the ever friendly Ayame Souma and just how she would infiltrate the Guardians. The Egg in her bag; a black egg with flames dancing around it shook slightly as Mae chanced a glance over her shoulder and watched as Yame doodled before she tapped her fingers against the desk and stared out the window. Head jerking upwards, Hikari stared blankly at nothing in particular, had she just felt the presence of another chara—besides herself, Tokono and Ai? But who could have a chara in here and…why was this the first time she was sensing it?

**---**

There you go! Clearly the longest chapter I've ever written EVER! Nah I'm just kidding with you all…trust me next chapter—you meet the other Guardian members again…no lie and if I _am_ lying then I'll do the monkey dance *grins evilly* not gonna happen so they WILL be in the next one…once again thanks for reading and I'll be back in approximately 2.5 hundred years with an update! Ja~


	4. Enter: The Guardians

A/N: So I'm back and guess what? I don't have to do the monkey dance because like I promised the Guardians ARE in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy this chapter I personally like this chapter a lot!~

…

**: Enter: The Guardians :**

**...**

**CHEWING **on a stick of pocky, Sora Hota walked behind Daisuke Yagami as they headed through the crowded halls of Seiyo High at lunch time. The two best friends were barely talking to one another, Daisuke grinning broadly as he waved to everyone he past. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sora yawned as he kept up with his best friend. "Seriously, is there a Guardian meeting today?" He mumbled and Daisuke glanced back at him and nodded a slight grin on his face. "Yup," he responded and frowning, the two headed into the loud cafeteria. Kids of all sizes engaged in conversation while they either stood in line ordering their lunch or sat at their usual table, eating and talking. Scanning the room, Daisuke caught sight of his friends and fellow Guardians seated at their usual table towards the window eating, talking and laughing. "Come on Sor," he said as he hit the blond's arm lightly and with a soft nod, they both squeezed through others in the cafeteria and approached the gang.

Getting there a few steps ahead, Daisuke wrapped his arms around Yame's neck and nuzzled into the soft skin of it causing the girl to jump slightly. "Hey there Princess," he whispered and blushing, Yame tried hard to ignore his warm breath and the sudden pounding of her heart in her chest. Yawning, Sora shoved Daisuke lightly and slipped into the chair beside Kimiko stealing a few of her fries as he finished his pocky stick and stuffed the fries in his mouth. "Hey," he said in a muffled voice and Kimiko smiled so did Yame and Daisuke while Maiya groaned. "Really Sora?" She probed and the blond boy quirked a brow at her as he grabbed a few more of Kimiko's fries and she shoved the whole box of fries at the older boy. "Why don't you chew and swallow before you talk to us?" Maiya pointed and shrugging, Sora leaned back in his seat as Daisuke released Yame and took the seat beside her as Sora leaned over and pulled the redhead's chair closer to his before he draped his arms around her small shoulders. It was a normal thing for the whole club, Daisuke would always initiate intimate gestures with Yame and once he settled himself into his usual seat it would be Sora's turn. Both Daisuke and Sora were aware of the other's feelings for the ninth grader and it was an all-out challenge to see which one could obtain her first—however, that hadn't been too easy with Hinta Moshi moving in on their territory.

"Where's Kenshin?" Sora asked as he twirled a strand of Yame's hair on his index finger and Maiya shrugged. "He had things to do," she replied and her gaze drifted about the cafeteria as if she were looking for someone before she stood up abruptly and waved her arm about. "Oi, Kumiko-chan over here!" She called and three sets of curious brows quirked. "Kumiko? Like Kimiko?" Sora probed, his gaze drifting over to the dark haired ninth grader beside him who looked just as confused as he was. "Who are you calling Maiya-chan?" Yame probed allowing her gaze to follow Maiya's and the gang watched as a thin, dark haired girl with lime green strands in her short bangs moved towards them; a tray in her hands and her bag slapping into her hip as she maneuvered her way through the crowded lunchroom towards the Guardians. "Maiya," she called as a small smile tugged at her lips and a grinning Maiya pulled out Kenshin's vacant seat. "I told you that I'd save you a seat!" She laughed and Kumiko nodded as she placed her tray on the table and allowed her gaze to run over the other curious Guardian members. "Hello there," she greeted and the others smiled.

"Hey!"

"'Sup."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hi."

Maiya smiled as she took hold of Kumiko's shoulders and pushed her down into the seat. "These are my friends, Kimiko, Sora, Yame and Daisuke." Maiya said pointing to each member at the call of their respective name. Allowing her gaze to wander over the others, Kumiko nodded slowly before she smiled broadly and pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" She exclaimed and Maiya grinned before she leaned forward, lacing her fingers and resting her chin on top of them. "Kumiko-chan's new here…she's the new honour student that we've heard so much about!" She explained causing Kumiko to blush while something seemed to click into place for the others and they nodded. "Taiki-san? So you're the brilliant student who's smarter than our very own King?" Daisuke jeered and he and Sora laughed as Kumiko looked confused and the three Guardian girls turned to look at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kumiko-san." Kimiko stated politely and Yame nodded. "Yea…it's weird though…you and Kimi-chan's name's are so close!" She exclaimed and Kimiko smiled as she leaned over Sora and patted her best friend's head. "It's alright Yame-chan," she soothed and the redhead stuffed a few strawberries in her mouth as Kumiko stared at them all.

Eyes shifting from one teen to the next, Kumiko noticed one thing. Their uniforms were all different from hers. For one thing, there were gold stripes on their collars and the bottom of their sleeves. They wore ID cards around their necks and the girl's skirts fell a few inches below their knees whereas her own barely reached her thighs. "Eh? Are you guys the student council or something?" She asked and blinking, they all stared at her and Maiya was just about to respond when Sora jumped up, grinning broadly. "We…my dear Kumiko-san are the Seiyo High Guardians…only the _**most important**_ students at the whole school. We're the voice of the students!" He explained and Kumiko blinked as Sora grinned and Daisuke chuckled while Maiya's left eye twitched and she ground her teeth. "Shut up you idiot!" She hollered and quirking a brow, Sora glanced over at her before he frowned. "Then how would **you **explain our job, Miss. Know-It-All?" He probed disinterestedly and calming down, Maiya flipped her stringy purple hair over her shoulder and glanced over at Kumiko.

"We're the school's government structure…we help fund the school through various fundraisers and allow the student body to have a say in what goes on…in other words, we pretty much are the _effective_ voice of the students." She explained calmly and frowning, Sora plopped back into his seat, glaring at Maiya. "That's what I said," he mumbled and smiling smugly, Maiya shrugged. "I said it better, plus you're an idiot." She pointed out and frowning, Sora busied himself with the rest of Kimiko's fries. Tapping her index finger against her lip, Kumiko tried not to laugh at the blond and glanced over at her new friend; the Joker Maiya Tsukiyomi. "That's cool," she said before she busied herself with her food and her and Maiya engaged in a deep conversation that only other tenth graders would be able to understand. Daisuke and Sora had somehow squeezed into the same chair and were currently playing a videogame on Daisuke's DS while Kimiko was laughing at them and Yame sat there stuffing some celery sticks into her mouth.

"Ano? Are you on a diet or something Yame-chan?" Sora asked as he glanced over at her while Daisuke continued to busy himself with the game. Looking up, Yame stared into his large cerulean eyes and felt her cheeks heating up as she stuffed the last celery stick into her mouth. "No…I just think that I should eat healthier." She responded and Sora nodded as Daisuke grinned. "It's more or less her form of feeling guilty about dropping off the soccer team." He said not looking up and Yame frowned. "No! I don't feel sorry about dropping off the soccer team—I've got a lot of work, right Kimi-chan?" She said glancing over to her best friend for backup who looked up and nodded. "That's right…ninth grade is a tad bit hard." She pointed out and Yame sighed, her body slumping in her seat. "It's more than hard…I'm always tired." She mumbled and not feeling like eating the rest of her celery, dropped the rest back onto her tray as both Sora and Daisuke laughed and eventually went back to their game.

Noticing the saddened expression her best friend was wearing, Kimiko stared worriedly at her. "Are you alright Yame-chan?" She probed and the girl looked up and nodded slowly. Leaning forward, she propped her head on her hand and sighed. "I wonder if Maeda-san is getting accustomed to life here at Seiyo?" She said more to herself than to anyone else but Kimiko heard and shrugged. "I'm sure she's just fine. She wouldn't have come to Seiyo if she couldn't handle it." She said and Yame ran her finger over the lunchroom table and sunk into her thoughts.

…

"I hate this place!"

Maeda's voice echoed through the empty bathroom in the south wing. Leaning back on the toilet seat, Maeda absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair on her thin finger as she kept one hand holding the purple diamond embezzled cell phone pressed against her right ear. Pouting, she fiddled with the hemming of her green plaid skirt and pulled her knees up onto the closed toilet seat and listened closely to the voice of Jouichi on the other end.

"Well, that's not our problem…it can't be that bad can it?" He pointed out and Mae frowned as she stared down at her shoes.

"Your dad taught me today…his class is **very boring** Jouichi…he almost makes you seem _interesting_—almost." She jeered and she could hear the boy on the other end let off a muffled stream of curses as she stared disinterestedly at the back of the dark green cubicle she was occupying.

"That's not my damn problem is it? Have you met the Guardians yet?

"I've met Ayame Souma if you must know."

"Well, how is she?" Jouichi's voice was impatient and Mae shrugged.

"Cute, I mean she's the definition of the word."

"So this will be easy then?"

"I guess so… is Izzie there?" She asked hoping that Jouichi would say "Yes."

"Nope, she's currently taking a French exam." Frowning, Mae flipped her hair out of her face as she dug through her bag and pulled out her heart's egg. Twirling it around in her hand, she squeezed it and felt the warmth against her palm before the egg shook and cracked open.

"At lunch time?"

"Lunch isn't for another hour here…don't tell me you've already forgotten the schedule?" Jouichi jeered and Mae sighed.

"Whatever, I've gotta go just be here to pick me up when school's over got it?"

"Hai."

With that the other end went dead and Mae frowned. "I don't even get a goodbye?" She jeered snapping her phone shut and stuffing it back into her bag as she allowed her gaze to drift onto the blonde chara that slowly rose out of the egg. "Rin-tan," she called allowing her index finger to meet with the whole right hand of her small chara. Rinrin, a blonde haired chara whose long curly blonde hair was pulled up into two matching pigtails with deep red ribbons scowled as she stared at her human with large blue eyes. "Mae-chan," she called in a rather soft voice which caused Maeda to nod and rest her head on her kneecaps. "Soon enough Rin-tan," she muttered her eyes fogging over and the chara landed on her slumped shoulder and they both sat there in the silence and privacy of the girl's bathroom.

…

Kenshin made his way through the packed cafeteria, an annoyed expression plastered to his handsome face. As people greeted him, he gave them tight nods and forced smiles as he spotted his regular table and his friends seated at it chatting animatedly amongst one another. Moving faster, Kenshin ran a hand through his hair as he reached out a hand and hooked it onto the back of Maiya's chair. "Hello everyone," he greeted casually and looking up, the other Guardians greeted back with a chorus of. "Hi's," "Kenshin's," and "'Sups." Nodding, Kenshin allowed his gaze to land on the other two males of the group who were engrossed in Daisuke's blue DS before Maiya licked her lips and tugged at her cousin's arm. "Kenshin, I want you to meet someone!" She exclaimed friendly and blinking, Kenshin turned to look at the purple haired teen who was frantically gesturing towards a shy looking dark haired girl who was staring up at him with large lilac eyes. And with a nod, Kenshin bowed his head slightly in the girl's direction.

"Miss. Taiki, we meet again it seems." He greeted putting on his friendly voice and smiling handsomely. Nodding subconsciously, Kumiko felt her cheeks heat up. "Ah, mm hmm." Was the only thing she managed to get out and Maiya quirked a curious brow as she looked between Kenshin and Kumiko. "You've already met?" She asked slightly confused and Kumiko's cheeks tainted pink as Kenshin nodded, diverting his gaze back to his confused cousin. "This morning in the hall—but that's rather irrelevant at the moment. I'm here to tell you all that there will be a very important Guardian meeting this afternoon in our usual meeting place." He stated and Yame and Kimiko nodded while both Daisuke and Sora looked up looking rather bored. "Aw, you always say they're important but all we ever end up doing is filling out paper work." Sora complained and Kenshin shrugged as he released his grip on the chair and stepped back, his eyes boring into his fellow Guardian members. "I'll see you all at three-fifteen…no later," he said casting his gaze towards both Daisuke and Sora who ignored him by busying themselves once again with the DS while Maiya leaned forward and nibbled on her lunch as Kenshin's gaze landed on Kumiko once more and his eyes softened as a small, polite smile tugged at his lips. "It was nice seeing you again Taiki-san." He said and Kumiko nodded, cheeks tinged darkly before the blond King turned on his heels and weaved his way back through the crowded cafeteria.

With a loud sigh, Sora leaned back in his seat, his shoulders brushing against Daisuke's as he stared through half lidded eyes at nothing in particular. "Kenshin's such a control freak," he complained hooking his arms on the back of the seat and Dai agreed as he continued punching his fingers into the control buttons as his head never came up from his game, "and not to mention he's been real crabby as of late." Maiya shot both boys dirty looks before sighing and allowing her hands to collapse onto the table, her head falling onto them. "Knock it off guys, you know why Kenshin's acting like this." She mumbled, her eyes boring into the table as Kumiko blinked and placed her hands in her laps. "D-Did something bad happen to him?" She found herself asking and the minute she did her cheeks flushed darker from embarrassment and her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she felt a sudden tension fall over the group of friends. "Kenshin-kun got his heart broken by Hotori-san." Kimiko explained and Kumiko just stared at the younger girl blankly for a moment, her heart skipping beats and her throat growing dry. _So he does like someone_. "I guess Tess is too good for us ne?" Sora jeered grinning broadly before it quickly turned into a frown and sighing, Daisuke raked his fingers through his hair, closed his DS and got up catching the attention of his best friend. "Lunch's just about over and we've got Biology…don't wanna be late right Sor?" He said and blinking, the slightly smaller blond nodded and got to his feet as well. "Right—well, see you guys later!" He said and without another word they both left, weaving their way through the crowd and chatting as if nothing had deterred their mood at all that day.

Pushing dark hair out of her face, Kimiko also got up and grabbing hold of both her bag and empty tray, she glanced up at the others. "I need to recheck my essay so I should be going too…it was nice meeting you, Kumiko-san." She said politely and as she stepped around her seat, Yame also got up and gathering her things shot a bright grin at the two girls left at the table. "Bye!" She exclaimed before she hurried off to catch up to her best friend and dumping the rest of her lunch in the garbage bin, she skipped alongside Kimiko chatting animatedly and giggling. Kumiko watched them before she blinked and glanced over at Maiya who was currently digging through her leather messenger bag. "Are your friends always this…unpredictable?" She asked and tucking lavender tresses behind her ear, Maiya nodded, a faint smile lingering on her lips. "That's the Guardians for you—you never know what you're gonna get from them. I tell you, their personalities are always changing!" She joked and Kumiko blinked before Maiya turned to look at her grinning. "Why don't we go too—I'm sure you wanna get settled into class before it starts ne?" She asked friendly and nodding, Kumiko smiled softly. "That would be nice." She replied before both girls got up and grabbing Kumiko's wrist, Maiya tugged her out of the cafeteria all the while chatting about different school activities that the both of them could join.

---Guardian Meeting 3:35

A yawn slipped out of Sora's lips as his head threatened to fall into a pile of neatly arranged documents that Daisuke was currently stamping and handing his way. The Guardian's usual office was surprisingly quiet, there was no usual snacks adorning the cherry wood desks. Instead, the only things on the desks were porcelain tea cups resting on matching tea plates and lots and lots of papers. There wasn't the usual chatter or laughter and in its place was a sudden tension that was weighing down on the whole group. The sound of Kimiko tapping away on the keys of the club's laptop filled in the void of any human contact and sighing, Sora leaned back in his seat and Daisuke shot him a sympathetic smile before shoving more papers in the blond's direction. "Here," he said and Sora frowned reaching for his teacup. "I don't feel like it," he mumbled into the cup and Daisuke quirked a brow. "Y'know, the longer you dilly-dally the longer we'll have to be here." His words seemed to sink in and as he watched the blond put his teacup back down and nibble on his lower lip he couldn't help but laugh. Groaning, Sora reached for the papers and mumbling to himself, he reached for his stamp and grudgingly stamped the new pile of papers. With a light laugh, Daisuke busied himself with his work once more.

Looking up from a pile of important files, Kenshin's gaze drifted over his fellow Guardians. There was the Jacks busily stamping papers, a sleeping looking Ace reorganizing the Jacks progress, the Queen sitting only a desk away from him typing fervently away on the club's laptop and the Joker—wait, where was the Joker? Casting his gaze towards the large wall clock he noticed that it was well past the club's designated time and yet, the lavender haired Joker still wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Maiya-san?" He probed catching the attention of everyone else in the room. Looking up from their usual spots, they stared at their King before shrugging. "No idea," Sora mumbled before he went back to stamping more papers. Yame, who had been three steps away from falling asleep, stifled a yawn and allowed her large green eyes to wander towards the door of the club room. Staring at the glass pane in the door for a few minutes, Yame soon realized that she was more or less falling asleep on the spot instead of willing Maiya to step through the door. "I swear if she's with that Kazuhiro kid again—" Kenshin started trailing off and blinking, Yame propped her head in her palm and allowed her gaze to drift sideways while Daisuke sighed and turned slightly in his seat to stare at the King. The office was really nothing more than one of the school's old newspaper club rooms. With long desk around the room, giving each Guardian their own workspace and Kenshin's desk was situated at the front of the class with a large blackboard and bulletin board decorated with Guardian school events pinned and scribbled all over the place.

Allowing the front seats of his chair to rise off the wooden floor, Daisuke stared tiredly at the King. "Does it really matter? Maiya never has anything to do here anyway—other than serve tea and treats but there aren't any snacks today and we're all good." He explained pointing to his full teacup as Sora nodded and leaned forward, his elbows propped up on his desk and his cheeks smashed in between both of his cheeks. "Besides, she's been helping Taiki-san get adjusted. Surprisingly, Seiyo's a lot different from her old school." Kenshin stared at both boys before he sighed and placed a hand on his aching temples. "I guess that's a good enough excuse for her tardiness," he muttered before everyone returned to their work. The charas, who had taken on old habits from the previous Guardian charas, were currently on a scavenger hunt laughing and giggling the whole time as well as trying not to interrupt their humans as they did so.

By four-thirty, Maiya still hadn't arrived and with a slight yawn, lids heavy, Yame slowly rose to her feet. The sound of her chair pulling out and scratching against the wood flooring caught the attention of the others who shot her curious glances. Scratching bouncy ginger hair, Yame reached for her messenger bag and after hooking it on her arm, gathered her days work into her arms and moved towards Kimiko's work station. Placing the papers into the correct tray, she glanced towards Kenshin offering a small smile. "I'm done for the day…I'll see you guys later!" She said causing both Daisuke and Sora to look disappointed as Kenshin nodded and Tokono and Ai stared with large eyes at Yame before floating towards her. "Have a safe trip home Souma-san and we'll see you tomorrow." Kenshin said politely and with a light nod of her head, ginger hair falling into her cute face, Yame moved for the door. "Hai," she muttered tiredly before opening the door and slipping out into the hall. Once the door clicked shut quietly behind her, Kenshin immediately returned to his work while the other three stared at the door. A worried look crossing her face, Kimiko promised herself that she would give the redhead a call once she too was home before she returned to the computer screen and sighing, both Daisuke and Sora reluctantly continued working.

Footsteps light and slow, Yame headed through the empty halls of Seiyo, her head hung low and her short ginger hair framed her face perfectly. Tokono and Ai floated closely beside her, casting the girl worried looks but refusing to say anything. Yame's arms hung limply at her sides as she continued to stare down at her brown Mary Jane's, somehow she had managed to hide her pain for the entire day but as her current exhaustion seemed to grow unbearable the events from the weekend and that morning seemed to come racing back to her. She had been so busy trying to understand her feelings towards Hinta that she had somewhat forgotten about the dream that had aroused her from her sleep that morning. As the school's clock struck, the small girl looked up and stared out of one of the long hall windows. The sun hadn't started to set yet but everything seemed to be washed in an orange glow that was surprisingly a magnificent sight to look at. In fact, so magnificent that Yame chose to ignore it as she hurried out of the school building and made her way across the soccer field and towards the West wings exit to make it into town quicker. Why hadn't she told her mother to pick her up? As another yawn slipped through her lips and her eyelids drooped further, Yame was informed that their was no way she was going to make it all the way to the train station in her current condition. Maybe she could go back and hitch a ride with Sora, he lived close enough but then again, did she really want to be in a car with the blond's wacko mother? And especially on a Monday afternoon when Mayumi Hota would definitely have some important things to relay to her son from her favourite soap. Nah, she wouldn't risk a repeat of _**last time**_.

Yame stepped through the West gate and watched as cars whizzed by and Seiyo High students clambered into their respective cars laughing, hugging and saying goodbye to their friends before they did so. Yame stood there staring for a moment before she made to step forward before something stopped her. "Ayame?!" A female's voice called and stopping, Yame turned around and her eyes clashed with a tall brunette. The woman was beyond familiar and as she waved and grinned at the young redhead, Yame caught sight of another familiar brunette waving to his friends and running towards the jeep the greeting lady stood beside. Breath catching, Yame couldn't move and Tokono became worried as she floated into Yame's range of sight. "Yame-chan?" She croaked and swallowing down a boulder in her throat, Yame smiled tightly and waved weakly at the woman. "Hinta-kun," she breathed and Yame made to step backwards still watching Novi Moshi but was stopped when the lady waved her over eagerly. Not knowing what to do, Yame bit her lip. She couldn't just turn around and run even though that's what she wanted to do. That would be flat-out-rude and she was sure that Novi would give her mother a call and the problem would be addressed the minute she got home but neither did she want to go over there and actually talk to the woman. That would mean direct contact with Hinta and after what she had done she wasn't ready for anything _**direct **_with the brunette for now.

"Ayame!" Novi called continuing to wave and by this time other Seiyo High students were beginning to look. The one thing most were probably wondering was why the redhead wasn't moving or acknowledging the older woman and chancing a glance at Hinta's friends she was surprised that they too looked absolutely confused with the redhead's reaction. Meaning, Hinta hadn't told them what had happened but why? Sucking in a deep breath, Yame willed herself to move forward and as if she was on autopilot, she moved swiftly towards the brunette who was grinning. Reaching the car at the same time as Hinta, Yame didn't glance at the boy as Novi took both of her hands in her own and squeezed them reassuringly. "Are you alright dear? You didn't seem to hear me calling you." Novi stated and cheeks flushing, Yame stared down at her shoes before she spoke up in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "I wasn't sure who it was," she lied and Novi laughed as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders, drawing the girl closer to herself as she quirked a brow questioningly. "You're to school mighty late…I didn't think that Yaya would forget to pick you up." She said completely confused and before Yame could answer Hinta did.

"She's in that Guardian club, Mum. They have weird club hours." He replied and both Yame and Novi glanced over at the tall, brunette. He was dressed in his soccer uniform and Yame was reminded of soccer practice being that afternoon and Dai complaining about missing out on it when Club hours had started. His shaggy hair was disheveled and his blue/green eyes were smoldering as he stared lazily at Yame causing her cheeks to flush as he hoisted both his gym bag and messenger bag more comfortably onto his shoulders and opened the back door. "Oh right, the Guardians." Novi stated nodding as she stared off in space and Yame cleared her throat making to pull out of the awkward embrace. "I don't mean to be rude but I should really get going if I want to get on a train and get home before five." She explained still in a soft voice and Novi glanced down at the girl looking skeptical. "Don't be ridiculous sweetie. I could never let you ride on one of those dirty old train carts. You just get in the backseat and let me drop you home!" She exclaimed and Yame stared at her looking a lot like a fish out of water.

"I r-really couldn't intrude—" she started wrenching her fingers together as her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. Maybe she should have turned and ran; there was no way she could get in that car and sit next to the one person she was trying her hardest to _**avoid**_. "Nonsense, come on sweetie." Novi urged friendly as she opened the back door and Yame gulped. She had no other choice and hands shaking dangerously, Yame reluctantly moved towards the door and slowly slipped into the backseat as Hinta did the same and Novi got back behind the wheel. When Hinta slammed his door, Yame jumped slightly as she stared down into her lap earning a quizzical glance from Hinta in turn. She sat like that for a few seconds before Hinta ran a hand through his hair and leaned sideways his body brushing against hers. Yame watched from the corner of her eye as one of his arms reached out and pulled her door closed. "You have to close the door y'know otherwise we'll never leave." He laughed and Yame's cheeks stained as she mumbled a soft "gomen" and Hinta soon pulled back and leaned against his closed door as the car eased out of Seiyo High.

---

Okay so like that's it for me for another week. Yah, now I've gotta go draft out the next chapter and don't worry there will be a lot more Celestial 5 in the next chapter I promise otherwise I will once again be forced to embarrass myself in a way that my viewers see fit!! Now here are some important memos that I need to address.

--

_N.B. _

-Novi Moshi is Hinta's mother as most people probably already found out

-Dai and Sora are best friends who both know and like Yame and they are aware of the others feelings but they don't let it get in the way of their friendship because I'm pretty sure that everyone can tell that they have a really close friendship

-Mayumi Hota is Sora's mother who's a bit of a nut job

-Yame DOES have a crush on Hinta but she's confused because her relationships with Dai and Sora are important to her

(hmm, I think that's everything)

-Oh yea, Maeda and Jouichi do NOT like one another although it seems that way


	5. Strange As This Might Seem

---

A/N: Surprisingly I am in the "Yame-Chan" _zone_! (grins) okay so before I get started I must address the obvious fact in this story! 1). This is a romance/action/adventure story. 2). this story has mainly and IS mainly an OC story and 3). I appreciate everyone who reads and/or reviews and favorites this! Now that I'm done ranting let's get back where we left off!~

**...**

**: Strange as This Might Seem : **

…

**---Holy Cross Academy 5:15 p.m.**

**YAWNING, **Jouichi headed down the marble front steps of his academy and combing his fingers through his dark messy hair, he didn't stop to speak to anyone as he headed for his usual ride. A long, slick limo parked outside of the school gate and as the ninth grader drew nearer the sound of soft, quick footsteps reached his ear. Allowing his eyes to slide sideways, he caught sight of Izzie moving towards the limo as well. Her wavy amber hair blew out behind her and she pushed her oversized designer shades over her eyes and the handbag hanging off her arm didn't seem to bother her at all. Slowing down, Jouichi titled his head backwards and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Looking as lovely as ever," he pointed out and glancing at him through her dark sunglasses, Izzie nodded walking directly past the younger boy. "Have you talked to Mae-kohai?" She asked and Jouichi rolled his eyes as they arrived at the limo and the chauffeur held the door open for the girl but just before she slipped into the backseat both her and Jouichi watched as the school's doors opened once more and Kaito and Hikari stepped out. The two didn't speak but the obvious air of superiority leaked off them both as they headed down the steps and towards another parked limo. Not sparing Izzie and Jouichi a passing glance, they slipped in the back and the limo was leaving in no time. "Apparently we're not good enough," Jouichi mumbled and ignoring him, a deep frown settled on Izzie's face as she slipped into the limo and Jouichi followed.

The two sat far apart and with a deep sigh, Jouichi sunk deep into the comfy seat while Izzie stared out the tinted window, her elbow propped on her thigh. "Are we picking Maeda up?" She asked and looking away from his blond chara and at the older girl he nodded tightly. "Yup, knowing Maeda she's probably pissed that we're not there yet." He laughed and Izzie nodded as she crossed her legs and continued to stare out of the window. As Jouichi's laughter simmered there was a sudden tension in the air and raking a hand through his hair he sighed. "This is about Kaito isn't it?" He probed and through her dark glasses Izzie allowed her gaze to drift over to the younger boy before they easily fell back out the limo's window. "Does it matter?" She shot back and Jouichi knew that that was the amber haired beauty's way of ending the discussion. And with one last sigh, Jouichi pulled his handheld game out of his bag and busied himself with it.

Once the limo pulled up in front of Seiyo and idled in the parking lot, Izzie glanced around before looking over at Jouichi who was still occupied with his videogame. "Go find Maeda, Jouichi." She ordered and looking up, the dark haired boy stared at her curiously. "Eh?" He questioned allowing his gaze to land out of the window where there was no sight of the strawberry blond in the front of the school and sighing, Jouichi closed his game and tossed it onto the seat behind him. With a heavy sigh, the boy pushed the backdoor open and stepped out under the setting sky. "Why me?" He mumbled as he kicked the backdoor shut and as it did so Izzie sighed. Pushing her shades up onto her forehead, she reached for her bag and dug through it before producing a book of crossword puzzles and a pen. Sitting more comfortably in her seat, she flipped the book open to a puzzle she had been working on and in her curly print continued with it.

Footsteps light and quick, Jouichi hurried up the front steps making sure to squint at the different groups of girls for Maeda only to have the girls squeal and giggle in returne and with a charming smile and a nod of his head he continued on as the girls laughed and broke out into excited chatter. Pushing the glass doors to Seiyo High opened; Jouichi shoved his hands in his pockets and leisurely headed through the halls. His footsteps echoed off the empty halls as a yawn slipped out of his lips and he contemplated going to visit his father who he was sure was still sitting in his class marking papers. He had no idea why Izumi had sent him out to find the blonde but while he was here he might as well have a little fun right? Picking up his pace, Jouichi hurried up the steps and once on the second floor allowed his lazy eyes to wander around—peering into empty classes for any sign of Maeda. "Eiji," he called lazily and his blond haired chara who had resided to lying tiredly on top of the dark haired boy's head floated upwards and into his range of sight. "Maeda," was all he had to say before the chara nodded tightly and zoomed off down the hall.

With another sigh and a lot of time on his hands, Jouichi leaned back against a wall; hands still shoved in his pockets and bowed his head. He'd just stay here until his chara returned, after all he had used up all of his day's energy that day at school and playing childish games like this with Maeda Kiyoshi was **never** a part of his energy plan. Just as his eyes slid shut the sound of a door down the hall opening reached his ears before it clicked shut quietly and soft footsteps echoed through the hall. Not looking up, Jouichi continued minding his own business as the footsteps grew louder. _Someone's coming and I'm not moving—well, this should be an interesting turn of events. _A small smile tugged on his lips as he leaned back firmly and continued to stare down at his shoes.

…

Kimiko was both sleepy and hungry as she minded her own business. Her footsteps were slow and each one was perfectly calculated as she weighed a pound of papers in her arms and her messenger bag hung slightly uncomfortably off her arm. Biting her lip, Kimiko contemplated turning around and asking Kenshin for some help but that would be asking for too much. The King's Chair had been acting a bit moody ever since he had had his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on by the former Queen's Chair: Tessa Hotori and at the moment the last thing any of the other Guardian members wanted to do was chart into a unfamiliar territory with the blond King. Releasing a sigh, Kimiko noted that she also could have taken up both Dai and Sora's invitations to helping her carry all of these papers to the main Admin Office before they had left only a few minutes before herself. "Aw, why do I always feel like it's such a burden on others to ask for help?" She mumbled as she continued walking and Hikari, who was resting on top of the pile, only shrugged and continued fiddling with strands of her own midnight black hair. "I have no idea Kimi-chan."

With another sigh, Kimiko continued walking and as she got closer to the staircase she spotted a strikingly handsome dark haired boy leaning against the wall. Brows furrowing in confusion, she took in the black uniform and instantly categorized him as one of those _Holy Cross Preps_. Ignoring any form of direct contact with the boy who—thankfully hadn't noticed her yet, she continued on her way. From just over his eyelids, Jouichi was able to make out the person the footsteps had belonged to. A thin, pale girl with long dark hair stepped by him and continued on her way towards the staircase and spotting the small chara seated on top of the pile of papers Jouichi smiled smugly. "Do you need some help?" He asked friendly catching Kimiko off guard who gasped and turned to look at him.

Swinging her bag back, she allowed her lavender eyes to land on the thin, tall frame of the gorgeous boy who moved towards her looking all sorts of friendly. "Ah…I'm good." She muttered her cheeks staining but Jouichi just smiled as he stepped forward and heart pounding crazily in her chest Kimiko took a step back forgetting she was standing in front of the staircase. "Kimi-chan!" Hikari shouted floating upwards as the girl's foot stumbled over the step and she gasped losing her grip on the papers as a hand shot out and fingers circled around her wrist. Time seemed to come to a standstill as papers floated all about but Kimiko stared at noticed nothing apart from a pair of lazy grey eyes directly in front of her. "Ano," she breathed as Jouichi grinned lazily and pulled her back into a proper standing position. Not glancing at him, Kimiko trained her gaze on the many papers that now littered the staircase and floor and her eyes saddened as she sighed.

"I'll help you gather your papers." Jouichi offered and glancing up quickly at him Kimiko frowned. "I don't know…it was _**your **_fault that I lost them in the first place." She stated heading down a few of the steps before leaning forward and collecting a few of the pages as Jouichi quirked a brow and his lips curled up into a sort of smile as he watched her. "Really now?" He probed and nodding, Kimiko didn't look back up at him as she continued gathering the papers. "If you hadn't _distracted_ me I wouldn't have lost them," she replied and allowing his naked amusement to show, Jouichi nodded as he stepped down onto the steps and helped the dark haired ninth year gather her things. "If you say so," he muttered gathering a few with pale, nimble fingers and Kimiko remained silent as they both hurriedly gathered the papers not talking to one another at all.

Reaching for the last of the papers, two hands reached it at the same time and pale fingers brushed against one another. Blinking, Kimiko pulled her hand back quickly and stared down at her skirt while Jouichi grabbed hold of the paper and placed it on top of his pile before they both rose. "Thanks," Kimiko mumbled not looking up at the dark haired boy who nodded absentmindedly as he stared down the hall and realized that they were no longer on the staircase but in fact on the school's main floor. "Do you have to take these to the office or something?" He probed and Kimiko nodding pushing a few strands of hair out of her face and as Jouichi watched her he couldn't help but smirk. _So she's the shy independent type huh? _"If you want I could always help you—" He was cut off by the sudden buzzing in his pocket before a light whimsical ringtone floated through the fabric of his black uniform pants and both teens blinked.

"Ah," Jouichi mumbled drily as recognition dawned upon him and he stuffed a hand in his pocket and fished around before his fingers curled around his cell phone and he pulled it open. "Just a minute," he said to Kimiko who nodded slowly as the boy flipped the mobile open and pressed it to his ear. "Ya?" He called lazily and Kimiko stepped back adjusting her bag on her back and she couldn't help but feel a little awkward watching some strange boy from the snooty school on the hill chat on a cell phone that looked more expensive than her mother's car.

---

"Where the hell are you?" Came Mae's voice over the other end of the phone and Jouichi sighed.

"I'm at your school where the hell are you?" He shot back in a slightly muffled tone that caused Mae to quirk a brow.

"I'm outside in the limo with Izzie-chan. Why do you sound like that?"

"Really? I'll be out shortly." He said totally avoiding the blonde's last question and with a sigh, Mae ran a hand through her hair and leaned back beside Izzie.

"Sure whatever."

As the line cut, Jouichi flipped his phone shut and turned to look at Kimiko with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Do you still want me to help you?" He asked and Kimiko stared up at him with large lavender eyes before she frowned. "I never even asked for your help," she mumbled and Jouichi chuckled. "You don't like others helping you do you?" He probed and Kimiko's cheeks tainted pink before she bit her lip and reached out for his pile combining it with her own. "Sounds like you're ticking someone off hanging around a school that's not even _yours_." She pointed out and Jouichi laughed. "Are you always this _hospitable_ to visitors? You haven't even told me your name." He jeered and Kimiko's frown deepened as she raised her chin higher and took a step backwards. "Well, you haven't said yours either so we're even." She shot back and with a broad grin, Jouichi held out his hand. "Jouichi Tanaka." He introduced and Kimiko stared at his pale outstretched hand for a moment.

"Tanaka? Like Tanaka-san?"

The minute the question had left her lips and Jouichi had laughed at it she had felt stupid. Scowling, she stared down at her black shoes while Hikari lingered a few inches above her right ear. "Well, if all you're going to do is insult me then good bye." She hissed turning sharply on her heels just as Jouichi stopped laughing and lurched forward catching her upper right arm. "Don't…I'm sorry and yes like Tanaka-san. I would really like to know what your name is." He said kindly and Kimiko just stared straight down the empty hall before Jouichi's phone buzzed then rung off again. "You should really get that," Kimiko said softly but the boy only shook his head. "Not until you tell me your name," he said lightly and with an exasperated sigh, Kimiko broke free and headed down the hall with light footsteps leaving Jouichi to blink after her, his phone still ringing off. He watched until she got to the Admin. Office at the end of the hall and pulling on the brass handle, she glanced back in his direction with a soft smile. "It's Kimiko Haruka." She replied before she slipped into the office.

As the door swung shut, Jouichi smirked as Eiji landed on top of his head. "She has a chara Jouichi," the chara stated tiredly and the dark haired boy nodded. "I know," he muttered before he turned on his heels, stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed out of the school building and back to the limo where Izzie and Mae were waiting. _Kimiko Haruka, you're a very interesting person. _

---

The car ride had been sort of awkward for Yame. Sitting in the backseat with Hinta who was staring blankly out of the back window and Novi who hadn't stopped talking yet was more than the redhead could handle. Shifting slightly, Yame also resorted to staring out of the window, her head propped in her hand. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize when Novi had eased her way into her suburban neighborhood and was only jostled out of her thoughts when she heard the older woman ask a question. "Eh?" She blinked, pulling away from the window and leaning forward stared at Novi through the rearview mirror. "I asked which one of these is your house, dear?" She repeated herself and blinking, Yame glanced around at the perfectly identical houses before pointing forward. "It's up on the left," she replied before propping her elbows up on her thighs while Hinta stared at her before grinning.

"I still don't get how you do it…all the houses look exactly the same!" He pointed out and shrugging, Yame couldn't hide nor stop the pounding of her heart in her chest. "I've lived around here so long that I sorta just know." She mumbled as the car came to a stop outside of her house and opening the door, she hurried out taking her things from a helpful Hinta with a pretty blush on her face. "Thank you," she called before offering a bright signature Yame grin and hurried towards the house. Kicking the gate open and partly listening as it swung shut, she was on the porch when Novi honked the horn and drove away.

The front door to the Souma residence was if not always unlocked and pressing down on the brass handle; Yame pushed on the door and allowed it to fall open. The house was warm and cozy and smelt of pasta as the redhead slipped inside and closed the door behind her. "I'm home!" She announced, slipping out of her school shoes and slipped into her purple house slippers. "Hey," Yaya's voice floated out of the kitchen almost drowned out by the sound of the living room's television set and with a smile, Yame moved towards the living room. Standing in the doorway, she spotted her dad asleep on the couch, a throw cushion covering his face and her eyes drifted off of him and landed on the television screen where some stupid kid's cartoon was currently playing. "I'll never understand how he can sleep with the volume so loud," she muttered lacing her fingers together behind her back and heading for the kitchen.

Yaya was seated at the breakfast nook, currently scribbling a grocery list down as Yame slipped into the booth on the opposite side. Looking up, Yaya glanced at her eldest daughter before quirking a brow as she watched the fourteen year old prop her elbow on the table and rest her cheek against it before releasing a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked and Yame allowed her arms to slide downwards as she rested her head in them. "Nothing," she mumbled and Yaya nodded absentmindedly, slipping out of the booth and heading back over to the steaming pot on the stove. The sound of a door upstairs opening then slamming shut reached their ears before light, quick footsteps could be heard pounding on the landing overhead before two small figures soon emerged from the kitchen staircase. "Hiya Yame-chan!" Eli called and looking sideways, Yame stared at her younger sister.

The seven year old was dressed as a cowgirl for the day. Everyday was something new. The third grader's closet was full of different cosplays and everyday afterschool the brunette would put one on and become someone else for the day. "Can I stir mama?" She probed her jade eyes wide and Yaya nodded. "Sure, come here." Grinning, Eli ran around the countertops and pulling the stepping stool out from a bottom cupboard, she placed it in front of the stove and got on top of it, before Yaya handed her the large mixing spoon. "A cowgirl's gotta know how to stir Mama!" She exclaimed giggling bubbly while Yame stared blankly at her before something crawled up beside her and wrapped its chubby little arms around her body.

Looking sideways, Yame stared at her little brother who grinned broadly at her. "Hi Iori-chan," she greeted ruffling his auburn hair and the small boy grinned boyishly as he wrapped his short arms tightly around Yame's upper torso and pressed the side of his face into her stomach. "Yame-chan," he called perfectly pronouncing every syllable of the redhead's name and just as Yame pressed her forehead against her brother's her mobile buzzed before an energetic, bubbly ringtone filled the air and blinking, Yame stared at her bag resting on the table before she opened the flap and digging through the bag produced her mobile. Staring at the caller ID for approximately five seconds, Yame blinked before grinning. "Kimi-chan…scoot Iori-chan!" She exclaimed not waiting for the boy to move asshe placed one arm around him and slipped out.

Holding Iori around the waist, Yame put him down once out of the booth and bolted for the kitchen staircase. Once halfway up it, she flipped her phone open, pressed the talk button and pressed it against her ear, as she got closer to her bedroom.

"Kimi-chan!" She called with more life than she had displayed all day.

"Hi Yame-chan, it's good to see that you're better." Kimiko laughed and grinning, Yame pushed her bedroom door opened and stepped inside Tokono and Ai following closely behind before she kicked the door shut and plopped down into her desk chair.

"Hai," she sighed and silence washed over both girls for awhile, in which Yame listened to the steady humming of the house's air conditioning, before she allowed her eyes to slide shut and she melted into the chair.

"Ano, Kimi-chi?" She called in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"I caught a ride home with Hinta-kun," she mumbled and Kimiko was silent for a moment.

"Oh…how was it?"

With that Yame's eyes flew open and she pushed her hands against her desk, causing the chair to balance on its hind legs. "Terrible…absolutely **horrible**!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Oh? And why was it absolutely horrible?" Kimiko shot back and pouting, Yame stared up at her shelf of stuffed memorabilia and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Nothing happened that's why—it was as if I didn't reject his offer to be his girlfriend…it was like the weekend never even happened." She stated and on the other end Kimiko quirked a brow.

"That's good isn't it? He's in a state of denial—that'll make making up easier for the both of you." She pointed out and a look of pure annoyance crossed Yame's face as she pushed back further on her chair.

"You're missing the point here Kimi-chi!" She whined and Kimiko laughed lightly as she rearranged her homework.

"And what's the point Yame-chan?" She asked lightly and Yame produced a high pitched whiny sound.

"It's nothing—forget it." She mumbled and Kimiko sighed.

The two sat in silence on different ends. Yame was preoccupied staring up at a few choice stuffed toys while Kimiko chewed on her lower lip wondering if she should share her day's worth of experiences with her best friend before she came to a decision. With a soft sigh, Kimiko leaned forward, her lavender eyes boring into the black screen of her turned off computer.

"Ano Yame-chan," she called softly.

"Yah Kimi-chi?" Yame called reluctantly and Kimiko bit her lip.

"Something happened to me today." She started slowly and Yame nodded her gaze snapping off the stuffed toys and landed on her pale yellow walls.

"Yea, did you get hurt or something?" Kimiko could hear the sudden rise of panic in her best friend's voice and shaking her head frantically, she leaned forward propping her elbows up on her desk.

"No—there was this boy…I met a boy today." She inserted quickly and Yame blinked.

"Eh? A boy Kimi-chi…who is it?" She probed and Kimiko shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't know him." The sound of Yame laughing filled her ears before the sound of something falling followed by a loud _oof_ from the other end made Kimiko panic.

"Yame-chan, are you alright?" She cried before the sound of a muffled groan as Yame groped about for her mobile from where the chair had toppled backwards; disposing her on the floor.

"I'm alright…whoa Kimi-chi's got a _foreign_ **boyfriend**!" She jeered and Kimiko frowned.

"He's not foreign! He's from Holy Cross and he's not my boyfriend!" She yelled and Yame grinned evilly as she nodded.

"Ah ha, Kimi-chi has a rich foreign boyfriend!" She sung and Kimiko frowned.

"I'm hanging up." She warned and when the redhead didn't stop the jeering and laughter, Kimiko sighed before hanging up and tossed her phone back on her bed.

"Baka," she mumbled to herself before burying her head in her hands.

---

Once the other line went dead, Yame didn't seem to notice at first as she continued laughing. "Yame-chan?" Ai called worriedly and hiccupping, Yame stopped laughing and listened to the dead end. "Aw, she hung up on me." She pouted snapping her phone shut and placed it on her desk. With a soft sigh, the redhead picked herself up off the floor, pulling the fallen wooden desk chair along with her as she did so. Once on her feet, the redhead stared at her mobile for a moment as her shoulders slumped forward. "Maybe I shouldn't have teased Kimi-chi…she didn't seem too happy about it." She mumbled to herself and Tokono and Ai blinked simultaneously as her bedroom door creaked open and Eli tumbled inside. Looking up, Yame blinked as she stared at her younger sister before frowning. "Eli?"

At the sound of her name, the petite brunette stumbled to her feet as she stared at her older sister with identical eyes before grinning broadly. "Why's Kimi-chi mad at you?" She probed catching Yame off-guard and the redhead blinked. "Eh? Hey were you listening to my conversation?!" She shouted and grinning toothily, Eli latched her hands behind her back and took a few staggering footsteps back into the doorway. "Mama wants you!" She sang and Yame just stared at her little sister who grinned broadly and disappeared out of the doorway humming lightly to herself. "Yame!" Yaya shouted and with another sigh, Yame headed out of her bedroom mumbling an "I'm coming," as she hurried out of her bedroom and down into the kitchen.

Iori was sucking his thumb and tugging on Yaya's pant leg when the fourteen year old reemerged in the kitchen and hopping onto one of the breakfast bar stool's Yame stared at her mother. "Yes?" She asked sweetly and looking up, Yaya stared at the girl before blowing her ginger coloured bangs out of her face. "I just remembered that Eli's having a science fair at school tomorrow and that I've got to go the grocery store as well, so do you think you could maybe pick Iori-kun up from daycare on your way home?" She probed and Yame allowed her eyes to wander over the small frame of her baby brother, she anted to know why her father couldn't do it but remembered that he was usually busy during the week and with a sigh, she nodded slowly. "I guess I could," she started slowly and Yaya grinned. "Thank you so much." She said and Yame nodded slowly. "Sure thing."

---

Oh God, this chapter was a killer…I actually LOVED the way it started out but it kinda went downhill in my opinion the closer we got the ending. –shrugs- oh well…thanks for reading and I hope this chapter wasn't a real letdown to all of my readers as it was to me—the freaking writer! On to the next one ne? The next chapter will be more interesting I promise!


	6. The Wonderful World of Confusion!

---

A/N: So I've been hit by the unfathomable "Writer's Block" and GASP! It's not a MYTH that thing really does exist. But I'm back and unlike last time I'm not sure when I'll be able to post up new chapters of this story…might be every couple days, weeks, months, years—…okay that last one was pushing it. Anyway, I'm also very happy with how this story is progressing along so far. And I wanna thank all of those who read and review this…can you believe…I've already got 13 reviews and only 5 chapters. Now I know that might not SEEM like a lot but to me it is…anywho enough with my rambles. Here's the new chapter of Yame-Chan 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Shugo Chara…even after what feels like an eternity.

…

**Welcome to the Wonderful World of Confusion!**

…

…

**TWIRLING **a strand of strawberry blonde hair around her thin finger, Mae's large sapphire eyes bore lazily ahead at the clean chalkboard as her classmates pressed in around her attempting to get to know the _idol _a little better. "Ano? Maeda-san?" A soft voice cut into her thoughts and turning her head slightly, Mae was reminded of the girls surrounding her, biting down giddy shrills and blinking she smiled brightly. "Yes?" She said sweetly and the dark haired girl leaning into her side's cheeks flushed crimson as she averted her gaze and took to prodding her fingers together. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today? A group of us are planning on getting together and we'd love to help you get more _acquainted_ with the school and all." She explained and Mae's eyes narrowed only a fraction from their usually large manner. _Absolutely pathetic really. _

With a soft smile, Mae nodded lightly, "I'd love that," she said and the dark haired girl's cheeks flushed darker as she met the actress' gaze. "Thank you Maeda-san!" She exclaimed and Mae nodded once more as she leaned closer to her dark haired classmate. "Just call me Maeda, you don't have to be so formal." She pointed out and there was silence before a round of "Maeda's!" broke out and Kimiko who had settled into her usual seat, glanced disinterestedly at the group of girls crowding around the blonde's desk before she rolled her eyes. "What a waste of time," she mumbled to herself before she pulled out her books and began to write in them.

Maeda was unbelievably annoyed with all the screaming going on around her as her fellow female classmates along with a few males attempted to speak to her all at once. Allowing her large, sapphire eyes to scope the classroom, she caught sight of Yame walking through the door; her bag hanging off her shoulder and her fingers occupied with what appeared to be some sort of red and blue string. Tapping her thing fingers impatiently against the wooden surface of her desk, Mae cast the giddy groupies a bright smile. "I'll be right back k?" Not even waiting (or caring for that matter) for an answer from her groupies, Mae slipped out of her seat and moving swiftly and gracefully she crossed the classroom. She watched as Yame shot everyone she past a quick smile and a curt "good morning" before pulling out her seat but before she could take a seat a small, pale hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back up. "Eh?" Yame muttered in confusion as her large jade eyes darted upwards only to lock with brightly shining blue ones. "Good morning Ayame-chan." Mae greeted her lips tugging up into a smile and causing Yame's cheeks to flush pink. "Ano, g-good m-morning Maeda-san." She stuttered.

Smile broadening and taking on slight catlike features, Maeda shook her head about; causing blonde hair to fall into her face. "Please, call me Mae." She corrected and Yame nodded as her arm was released and she attempted to pull the strings she had been occupying herself with off her fingers. Maeda watched closely, her fingers lacing themselves behind her back as she watched the redhead curiously. "Ayame-chan?" She called and the said girl looked up at her, one brow quirked questioningly. "Hai?" She called her voice uncertain as she stared at the blonde before her. Mae brushed her bangs out of her large eyes before she released her latched fingers and circled the fingers of her right hand around Yame's thin arm. "I was wondering…if maybe we could spend some time together…seeing that I'm new and all and I don't really _know_ many people." She stated and Yame's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't be serious. Why would she want to hang out with someone like her? Someone who hadn't even known who she was! Blinking, Yame continued to stare blankly at the blonde before Mae leaned forward, her breath fanning against Yame's face and pulling her out of her stupor.

"Well?"

The blonde's tone was calm and yet it still held so much anxiety that when Yame turned to look back at her, she couldn't stop herself from nodding. "I'd love to." She replied and staring at the redhead for a moment, Maeda grinned from ear to ear as she pulled back and studied the thin redhead. "That's great Yame-chan!" She squealed and releasing the girl, she flashed Yame a bigger smile before she twirled on her heels and bounced back to her seat, leaving Yame to stare after her; cheeks pink and heart pounding loudly in her chest. Tokono and Ai who had watched the entire exchange grinned broadly and shot each other similar jovial expressions before they reverted back to their eggs and hid inside of Yame's bag. Trying to get over what had just happened, Yame lowered herself down into her seat and stared wide eyed at the blonde who was now chatting with her groupies. She watched as the girl laughed and twirled one of her thin fingers around a blushing girl's dark hair before realization dawned upon the redhead. _Why would someone like Maeda Kiyoshi want to hang out with me? _A frown formed on her pink lips and tapping her fingers against her desk, Yame reached into her bag and pulled out her tools completely noticing the blonde's sapphire eyes which were trained on her for a few seconds before a sardonic grin spread across her face and she looked away. As Mae reverted back to listening and inputting as little as possible into a conversation that revolved around her, the egg hidden away in her bag shook dangerously before becoming dormant once more.

…

"Five bucks says I can so totally kick your ass."

Looking up, Daisuke stared into the large blue eyes of his best friend, Sora Hota who was currently standing in front of his desk; arms crossed over his chest and a smug expression painting his pale features. Brows furrowing, Daisuke adjusted himself in his seat and leaning forward, he propped his elbows on the fine wood of the desk and stared lazily at the blond before him. "What the hell are you going on about now, Sor?" He probed and pursing his lips, Sora ripped his chair from the desk in front of Daisuke out and throwing one leg over the side of the chair he leaned forward, his body coming to rest against the backrest of the chair. His hair shifted forward with his movements and staring at his best friend with a mischievous glint in his eye, Daisuke found himself glancing up at an equally smug looking Sine. "I'm talking about _Ayame,_" he said softly and realization seemed to dawn on the brunette who grinned rather amusingly at his blond friend. "We're not still on this are we?" He asked tiredly and Sora nodded, a grin spreading across his features. "Why not? You want her, I want her…it's only fair that we make a vow to kick each other's asses to actually get her!" He exclaimed and Daisuke was quiet for a moment before he sighed and nodded soberly. "You're right…you're absolutely right." He mumbled making the blond's grin grow even bigger than it already was.

Daisuke wanted to say something, in fact; he was about to say something to the shorter blond if a familiar figure standing in the doorway to the eleventh grade English class hadn't caught his attention. Moving one of his arms, he slapped his blond friend's arm lightly, causing the boy to stare curiously up at him. "What's up?" He probed and Daisuke motioned towards the door. "Isn't that the new girl—Kumiko?" Blinking, Sora allowed for his large cerulean orbs to follow his friend's gaze and surely enough they landed on a familiar figure standing in the doorway. Holding her leather bag in one hand, Kumiko subconsciously ran her free hand against her arm as she allowed her gaze to fall over the junior class. _I knew doing junior English wasn't going to work out…I don't even know anyone—and they're all staring at me! Okay, just stay calm Kumiko, you can do this. _It didn't matter how much coaxing the sophomore did because her face grew abnormally pink and biting her lip, she sucked in a deep breath and with wobbly legs made to move towards and empty seat at the front of the class.

"Oi Tanaka!"

Looking up, Kumiko's gaze landed two different sets of eyes. One pair a deep chocolate brown and the other large, clear cerulean pools; both staring completely fascinated at her. Looking from the eyes, Kumiko immediately recognized the two and she could feel some of her previous anxiety give way. With a small, coy smile painting her features, Kumiko moved towards the middle of the room; completely aware of the stares she received. Stopping in front of Sora's desk, she stared at both juniors with a soft smile. "Daisuke, Sora." She greeted politely and both boys grinned at her; Daisuke looking up while Sora peered over his shoulder and back at the girl. "Uh, not to be mean or anything but what are you doing in here? Aren't you a sophomore?" A confused Sora voiced and nodding, Kumiko averted her gaze in favor of staring down at her loafers. "I usually am but…somehow I've been put in a _few_ junior classes." She mumbled sounding rather distracted as Sora nodded, shifting in his seat, he glanced over at Daisuke where the two held each other's gazes before they shared a nod and glanced over at Kumiko; identical grins plastered to their faces.

"Why don't you take a seat next to us Tanaka-san?" Daisuke probed, leaning over into the aisle and pulled out the chair to the identical desk across from him. Kumiko stared at the desk for a moment as she felt her cheeks grow hot as Sora's grin became noticeably smaller than Dai's and his eyelids grew heavy. "Welcome to Eleventh grade English!" He said unnaturally bored and with a nod, Kumiko moved towards the desk and settled into the chair Dai had somehow managed to pull out. Once she had planted herself comfortably in the seat, Daisuke and Sora had reverted back to conversing amongst one another; leaving the dark haired sophomore out of the loop. Kumiko didn't seem to mind, as she quietly took out her utensils and laced her long fingers out on the table in front of her just as the eleventh grade English teacher stepped through the door, her grey hair wild and once she slapped her bag down on her desk, she stared up at them over the frame of her small glasses.

"Well, good morning eleventh graders…let' get crackin!"

---

A/N: there you go…new chapter after what feels like forever. Once again, I am very sorry that I had to put this story on Hiatus but with my other story drawing to a close [jumps about giddily] after a year and one month I am finally able to pour all of my creative juices into this one again! Oh and remember, reviews are inspirational and they are also good for one's soul!

--

Written November 30, 2009


	7. Foreshadowing

A/N: So I was kidnapped and forced to write this chapter for my readers' enjoyment. JK. Nah, I wasn't "kidnapped" but if that makes you all feel better because I haven't worked on this story since like November then it's all good [grins]. Anyway, this is a chapter that I decided to write so that you'd all be able to know what's going on with all the other characters, preferably the C5 [Celestial Five] but doesn't C5 have a nicer ring to it? Eh? You DON'T have to answer that question k! Anyway, I've got some other stuff that I should really be doing right now-- like packing my bags for my trip [grins broadly] which will probably be boring as HELL if my location is what I think it is. Alrighty then [claps hands together] I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

--

Disclaimer: nope Shugo Chara isn't mine. But I do OWN all of the OC's in this story—well, most of them at least!

…

**Foreshadowing **

…

...

**"You're kidding me right?"**

**MAIYA **stared completely flabbergasted at the blond male standing in front of her. Lips parted and eyes wide, the lilac haired Joker blinked before her eyes settled on a pair of lavender ones staring into her face. "No joke…you missed out on an _**official **_Guardian meeting without a legitimate reason so the punishment stands as it is." Kenshin stated shooting his cousin a death glare before he started walking and frowning, Maiya followed along at a sluggish pace. "So what if I missed one measly meeting…I've never missed one before and making me sort through the bazillions of trays full of important mail and request forms isn't fair!" She shouted flailing her arms about and frowning as she kept up with the blond King. "I mean face it Kenshin," she started coming to a sudden halt and raising one curious brow, Kenshin also stopped and glanced over at the girl. "You've gone complete bonkers! Maybe you should at least talk to _her._" She said in a softer, calmer tone which only caused the blond to set his jaw and glare out past his cousin.

The silence that consumed them was deafening and in it Maiya was sure that she had messed up—that she had said something wrong. "Look Kenshin I didn't mean it." She apologized and Kenshin released a deep breath he had no idea he had been holding and looked down at the shorter girl, his lavender eyes were steeled and his jaw still set as he wrapped his fingers around her right arm, earning a raised brow from the girl. "We need to talk." He said sternly and nodding completely confused, Maiya allowed herself to be pulled into an empty classroom on their left. She watched as Kenshin closed the door and as he turned around to face her, she leaned up against one of the many neatly aligned desks in the room.

"What's on your mind?"

"I think we're in trouble."

His words were firm and sure and as Maiya stared at him a tight knot seemed to twist in her gut. Her brows furrowed and her shoulders sagged as she tried to make some sense out of her cousin's words. "W-What?" She croaked and sighing, Kenshin ran a hand through his blond hair and moved to press his back up against the canary yellow walls of the classroom. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared down at the wooden floor, his face breaking into a defined frown. "I said that I think we're in _trouble_." He repeated and Maiya nodded stupidly looking up at him with wide, tear rimmed blue eyes. "B-But what have we ever done, Kenshin?" She was terribly confused and Kenshin caught it almost immediately. Releasing another sigh, Kenshin glanced up and caught his cousin's gaze before he started talking again. "By _us _I don't mean you and me. I'm talking about the Guardians. I have reason to believe that we're about to get into some deep shit that we won't be able to just wiggle out of." He explained and Maiya nodded following along with this acclamation. "H-Have you gotten some sort of threat? Has something bad already happened? Is this what I missed in that meeting you guys had?" She was panicking now and her breathing had grown heavy as she curled her fingers on the desktop.

Watching his cousin, Kenshin shook his head and adjusted his position against the wall. "Actually, you're the first person I'm telling this to so consider yourself honored. And no, I haven't received anything—yet but you never know." Maiya nodded and Kenshin stood up tall, reaching for the doorknob, he circled his fingers around it before looking back at the girl over his shoulder. "Oh and have you ever heard of a group called the _**Celestial Five**_?" He probed and Maiya stared blankly at his back for a moment before shaking her head solemnly. "No why?" She asked and Kenshin looked away, opening the door. "We need to watch out for them…keep your eyes peeled got it? Oh and don't tell the others about this yet…I'll tell them in due time." With that he stepped out of the classroom and headed off down the hall, leaving Maiya to stare out after him.

…

The room was dark with the wooden blinds pulled shut and the ceiling fan circulated loudly from its perch on the high ceilings. The only sound was that of teacups being placed back on matching plates. Raising her head, Izzie allowed her hazelnut eyes to land on the boy sitting before her. His pale hair was slicked back and his jade eyes trained on the girl before him. Propping his elbows up on the wooden desk he sat behind, he leaned forward, lips pulled down in a frown. Across the room, seated in a red armchair in front of a blazing fireplace Hikari watched the encounter from the corner of her eye, the brim of her teacup lingering on her pink lips. This was a conversation not concerning her and as her eyes darted from the form of Kaito and landed on Izumi, they narrowed. She hated the fact that she wasn't a part of this conversation but there was no reason to cry over spilt milk, she'd simply sit and listen to what was being said.

"Your reason for coming here, shouldn't you be at school?" Kaito's words were nonchalant as he stared at Izzie; the girl glanced back at him before nodding. "I could say the same for you, Kaito." She replied dropping the usual honorific as she spoke, her voice dry and an octave lower than usual. Hikari leaned forward in her seat, placing her cup down on its plate resting on the coffee table before her and picked up a scone. Biting into it, she leaned back in the chair and stared at the blazing fire before her as the conversation around her continued. "I'm merely taking a day's break so that I can deal with some important work, you know this, Izumi-san." He stated and nodding slowly, Izzie picked up her teacup and brought it to her lips. Staring at the warm, brown liquid, she glanced up at him quickly before returning her gaze to her cup.

"Indeed, I'm sorry for questioning you, Kaito-_san_." She apologized and Kaito nodded absentmindedly. "I'm sorry to be bothering you but, Jouichi and I were just wondering—" Izzie stopped and allowed her eyes to travel over to where she was sure Hikari was listening in on their conversation. Kaito quirked a brow at the girl sitting in front of him before following her gaze with his own. "You and Jouichi, what's the matter then?" He probed clearly curious and Izzie glanced back at him and sipped on her tea before leaning back in her seat. Her eyes bore sympathetically down at her perfectly manicured fingernails and she bit her lower lip, her fingers scratching against the length of her cup.

"We want to be included. We're just as much a member of this group as the rest of you."

Both Kaito and Hikari quirked curious brows at the brunette's response, and leaning forward, Kaito's jade eyes gleamed in the dimly lit room. "I'm aware of that Izumi-san, but at the moment there isn't anytime for us to mess up. We have to be precise, very precise and if I'm correct _Hota-san_ will be on to us in no time." His lips curled into a twisted smirk as Izzie glanced up at him, a look of confusion crossing her flawless face. "Hota-san, is that the Guardian's King?" She probed and smirk broadening, Kaito leaned back in his seat and released a deep breath. "Precisely my _Hime_, Kenshin Hota is the King's Chair of the Guardians as I am of the Celestial Five. It is only a matter of time before he realizes that I have issued a challenge between us. We shall all think of it as a sort of _**game**_." He said and Izzie quirked a brow and lowered her teacup back on its plate.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game."

His voice was stern as he spoke and Izzie knew not to interrupt him when he began speaking once more. "Sort of like _Chess,_ when one pawn falls one of us will claim the prize. Only one King can win, the other will be _**destroyed**_ at the end of all of this and I am most certain that the Celestial Five will **not **_lose_." He explained and Izzie stared at him with large hazelnut eyes, her lips parted and her body leaning forward slightly. His words were ludicrous! There was no way that he was planning to dispose of the Guardians but the cynical expression he wore couldn't be mistaken and hands trembling from their post on her lap, Izzie shot a glance over at the red armchair that Hikari dutifully occupied. She was certain that the dark haired junior was grinning just as cynical as Kaito. "Is that _all_?" Kaito probed and looking back at him, Izzie nodded slowly. "That is all," she croaked her voice hoarse and with a nod, Kaito leaned back in his seat and frowned. "Then you are dismissed." He said offhandedly and nodding tightly, Izzie rose to her feet and headed for the double chestnut doors that led into the Inoue's study.

"Did you see the reluctance on her face? _Pathetic_."

Hikari's tune was icy as she rose to her feet and padded across the study towards Kaito. The blond male nodded absentmindedly, his eyes glued to the door Izzie had just exited through. Placing a hand on the desk, Hikari ran her long fingers along the smooth wood before she sat at the edge and glanced over her shoulder and back at her partner. "What do you think we should do with her?" She asked softly and blinking, Kaito looked away from the door and resumed the position he had taken up when his meeting with Izzie had started. "I'm not sure but I do think that Jouichi will know what to do. If it's anyone who can break something in, that kid can do it." He replied and a fond smile tainted his lips causing Hikari to frown as she reluctantly nodded in agreement. "But what if he declines? Jouichi has been going…_soft _as of late. Are you sure we can trust him?" She questioned and glancing up at her, Kaito frowned.

"What are you trying to say Hikari? Jouichi is the most loyal of you all. I always trust his judgments and if everyone else falls apart you can bet he won't."

His words caused Hikari to cringe and nodding slowly she bit her lip, inwardly hating herself for upsetting the blond. "I meant nothing by it Kaito-san. I just hope that you know what you're getting yourself into. You know for a fact that both Jouichi and Maeda can be _brash_. They'll do anything to outdo one another and Izumi seems to be a little _reluctant_ to follow your orders lately." She stressed and with a tight nod, Kaito reached for Izzie's abandoned cup of tea and brought it to his lips sipping on it slowly, and managing to anger Hikari further. Removing his lips from the rim of the porcelain cup, he met her turquoise gaze. "Don't underestimate this team Hikari-san. Together, we can take over the world." He replied softly, his eyes glazing over with desire and power. Hikari stared at him for a moment before frowning and turned her head around to face the burning flames once more. She clutched handfuls of her skirt and nodded slowly.

"As you wish, Kaito-san."

…

Kimiko sighed as she pulled her messenger bag up higher on her shoulder, running a hand through her back length midnight black hair, she tried to focus on the task at hand. It had been an entire day and she hadn't seen Yame at all, well minus during History when both girls had given each other curt greetings; but other than that Kimiko's redheaded best friend had been a little "preoccupied" most of the day. _She's probably with that celebrity girl.. _Sighing, Kimiko moved quickly down the staircase, maneuvering her way though crowds of students, Kimiko glanced around the hall looking for her friend but came up empty.

"Oi Kimiko!"

A loud, male voice echoed through the hall and turning her head, Kimiko watched as two familiar figures weaved their way through the crowd. Standing up tall, Kimiko gasped as fingers circled around her wrist and looking up, she stared into bright, cerulean eyes and a broad grin plastered to Sora's face. "Sora," she called and the blond boy nodded; his grin growing. "'Sup." He said tugging on Kimiko's arm and the ninth grader smiled softly as she caught sight of Daisuke just making his way out of the crowd of students. His chocolate brown eyes landed on Sora then traveled to Kimiko before he asked; "where's Yame?" Sora was now looking at the younger girl who sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumping forward before she shrugged. "I have no idea, I think that she might be with Maeda but I'm not sure—by the way what's going on here?" She probed, using her free hand to point out at the crowded halls.

Sora and Daisuke shared a look before they shrugged casually and circled around the younger girl. "I think there is some sort of voting thing going on. No idea why it's in the main hall though, no one can get in or out of the school building because of it." Daisuke explained and Sora nodded, releasing a dramatic sigh at the same time. "Such a shame," he sighed and Dai nodded in agreement. Kimiko blinked at the pair before she pulled her hand out of Sora's hold and quirked a brow at the two juniors. "So what? You two weren't invited to tag along? Is that why you're hanging around me?" Her tone was light and both Daisuke and Sora shared a quick glance before they turned to look at her both wearing symmetrical frowns.

"That hurt Kimiko-chan." Sora piped.

"So very much, right Sora?" Daisuke replied.

Kimiko had half a mind to roll her eyes at her fellow Guardians' immaturity but ended up laughing instead. "Okay, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. Are you two happy now?" She probed stifling her laughter and pouting, both Daisuke and Sora nodded, twin grins spreading across their faces. "Wanna see what's going on?" Daisuke asked and Sora nodded enthusiastically as Kimiko sighed. _I don't have much of a choice do I? _Hikari had ended up floating beside both Juugo and Sine who were snickering and sharing secrets amongst one another; resulting in Hikari rolling her eyes. Dai and Sora led Kimiko through the crowd, chattering noisily about something stupid while Kimiko's shoulders slumped and casting her eyes out into the crowd she spotted another familiar figure standing by the foot of the staircase, a confused look plastering a pale face. "Hey guys," Kimiko called, catching both boys' attention and as they glanced at her she pointed to the lone figure standing by the staircase.

Wasting no time, Dai and Sora dragged Kimiko towards the lone figure standing by the staircase, broad grins plastered to their faces. "Oi Taiki-san!" They sang and glancing away from the thick crowd, Kumiko glanced over at them. "Oh, hi there…um, what's going on?" She probed pointing an index finger at the crowd and both Dai and Sora shrugged as Kimiko sighed, pulling her arms free and face palming herself. "These two dick wads think there's some sort of voting going on." Kimiko explained and Kumiko nodded in understanding. "Er…are we supposed to get involved?" She asked warily, her eyes travelling out to the crowd once more and Daisuke grinned leaning into the younger girl while Sora fished out a candy bar from inside his bag, Sine floating a few inches away from his bag; eagerly awaiting the treat. "Nah, you don't have to." Dai replied and Sora agreed, ripping the paper from the bar. "It's just some stupid senior voting thing. No one _ever_ wants to get involved." He explained breaking a little of the bar off and handing it to an overly excited Sine, who nibbled on the edge before landing on his human's head.

"I hardly doubt that…seeing as all of these people here _clearly want_ to get involved." Kimiko snorted and Sora turned to her with large, watery eyes. "That's not very nice Kimi-chan," he reprimanded and the girl only giggled as she looked away from him. Kumiko who had been staring at the crowded scene looked away then and stared at the trio before biting her lower lip. "None of you happen to know where Maiya-chan might be huh?" She probed and Daisuke shrugged followed by Kimiko shaking her head sadly and muttering a small "sorry" at the same time. Sora, on the other hand, bit into his candy bar once more and wiping his hands on the back of his pants grinned. "She's in the Chem lab with _Haru_, at least I think she is."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and Dai quirked a brow as Kimiko leaned forward, her gaze trained on nothing but the older blond boy. "How do you know?" She probed and Sora shrugged eating more of his candy bar before it was stolen by Daisuke. Kumiko stood watching the scene with confusion splayed across her face and bringing her index to her lower lip, she pressed it there thoughtfully. "Haru?" She asked and all three Guardian members turned to look at her; the trio blinked in perfect unison before both Dai and Sora grinned toothily and Kimiko sighed. Running a hand through her dark hair, Kimiko met the other girl's gaze and offered a small smile.

"Haru's, Maiya-chan's _friend_."

"More like boyfriend!"

Daisuke and Sora snorted in laughter and Kimiko rounded on them, bonking both boys on the crowns of their heads with her fist. "What is it with you guys today?!" She shrieked and groaning, both Jacks rubbed their now aching heads and shot nasty glances at the culprit while Kumiko blinked and lowered her index. "Well, I'd better be heading over to the labs then. See you guys later ne?" She asked and all three nodded and watched as she ran off before Kimiko sighed. "Later," she said raising her hand in a still wave and with matching inquisitive stares, Daisuke asked. "Where are you off to?" Turning to glance back at them over her shoulder, Kimiko sighed. "I'm heading home, I've had enough _stupid_ for one day." She muttered before she also took off into the thick throng leaving Daisuke and Sora to stare after her.

"Ne, Dai?"

"Yea Sor."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Kimi-chan was talking about us."

_Silence._

"Touché Sor, Touché."

---**Read this thing below it's VERY important!**

A/N: well, there you have it! Another chapter all crisp and completed. I actually liked this chapter a lot. Loads of stuff is all happening at the same time [this entire chapter is all in the span of one regular school day: so as not to confuse anyone who might think differently]. Anyway, I think I need to clarify some stuff to those who might not be regular readers of my works of fictions [or who haven't followed this series COMPLETELY. That means starting from the _**first **_installment]. By a series of unexplainable events I ended up having some characters with the same name and/or similar names. This is because some of my really good friends helped sketch out some characters. So there are 2 Hikari's [One being Kimiko's chara, the other being the C5 member] there is also a _Kimiko_ and a _**Kumiko**_. And NO that isn't me having like a BAZILLION typos all through this story. [_Kimiko_ is actually the Queen's Chair for the Guardians, while _**Kumiko**_ is the honor student] I hope that clarifies some stuff.[because I don't own either of those two characters]. I was also gonna end this with the guys [Kimi, Sora and Dai] along with Kumiko having an altercation with Tessa [former Queen's Chair and Kenshin's heartbreaker] but thought better of it. If anyone wants that TO HAPPEN just tell me and I'll make sure to include it as soon as possible. Also, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to update for awhile but I'll try to get another chapter up on this before the 23rd but NO promises k! SO that means that NO you can't chain me to my computer desk and FORCE me to write another chapter…hehehe [sweatdrops] I just gave out a really appealing idea didn't I?

--

Written: December 15, 2009


	8. A few Misunderstandings

A/N: so here we GO GO again right? Another chapter thank you, I know, I know you're all like "Sie-chan, you're actually updating? What the hell happened?" Haha well, to answer that honestly, I don't know. Story's getting interesting I guess, makes me wanna share my ideas with my readers a whole lot more! I wanna thank those who reviewed; I also wanna thank those who find this interesting. Now since that last chapter was sorta a mouthful to digest [or for me to write] I might mellow this one out a bit—give you sometime to absorb what's going on and I absolutely will NOT bore you to death with this thing at the beginning so without further a due I give you the next chapter!

--

Disclaimer: when I own it I'll let you all know, deal?

…

**A few Misunderstandings**

…

…

**YAME **heaved a heavy sigh as she tugged at her little brother's hand, making her hold on it tighter as they squeezed their way through the jam packed train station. Her large emerald orbs scanned the time charts overhead making sure that they weren't late as the form of her little brother; Iori trailed obediently behind her. Squeezing, and panting, Yame didn't seem to fully be in the train station; it was as if her mind was a million miles away thinking about the crazy day she had had. It was the first time she had blown off Kimiko since the two had become friends, back in the fourth grade but the redhead had a good enough reason for her actions. _Maeda-chan wanted to get to know me better. _It didn't really matter how pathetic the excuse sounded, the damage had already been done and it wasn't like Yame was regretting it. She had had a blast with the blond girl, it was sort of like meeting your twin sister for the very first time and everything around you finally made sense. Yame and Mae were perfectly symmetrical, they got along great and liked all of the same things, no wonder she hadn't realized that she had completely blown Kimiko off until her and Mae had parted ways and she had picked up Iori.

Releasing a deep sigh, Yame blew a wayward strand of ginger hair out of her face as she moved towards platform nine. There were a few people standing there already, awaiting the next train to head either on their way back to work or home and dropping her bag along with Iori's on an empty bench in front of the platform; Yame plopped down on it. Staring at his sister for a brief moment, Iori clambered onto the bench and stuck his thumb in his mouth, his short legs rocking back and forth. Yame watched three other people waiting for the train, all of them dressed smartly and obviously employed at the same business as they went on and on about some deal or another. _Boring, _with a yawn, Yame titled her head on the backboard of the bench and her eyelids grew heavy as she tried to keep them open. _I really should have tried going back to sleep after that weird dream I had last night, _she thought trying to stifle a rising yawn before her eyelids slid shut and she was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

…

Turning down an empty corridor, Kumiko increased her pace as she glanced into empty classrooms attempting to locate Maiya. "I don't think she's this way Kumiko-chan," Kumiko's chara, Nakajima provided and with a sigh, Kumiko shook her head. "No, she has to be. She left her Literature book in class and with that test coming up she won't be able to pass without it." She stated and not in the mood for an argument, Naka sighed before she reverted back into her egg and dropped back lifelessly into Kumiko's bag. Silence overwhelmed the junior as she continued glancing into empty classes and hummed lightly to herself as each room ended up being abandoned for the day. The sound of the ruckus happening on the main floor was nothing more than a low hum now as Kumiko pushed on another door and glanced inside only for her cheeks to instantly flush at the one occupant present.

There sitting in the middle of the room fully engrossed in a thick novel was Kenshin. His back was turned to Kumiko and said girl could feel her whole body stiffen as she watched thin fingers turn the page and feeling out of place, Kumiko attempted to back out of the room quietly but being a little clumsy as she was that wouldn't happen. As she made to slip out of the room undetected, her body hit into the slightly closed door causing it to swing back and hit into the wall with a dull _thud _catching Kenshin's attention. Looking up from his book, Kenshin glanced back at the intruder and as lavender eyes settled on a thin, female form standing in the doorway he quirked a curious brow.

"Taiki-san?"

Opening her eyes that she had no idea she had even closed, Kumiko met Kenshin's quizzical gaze and she offered a timid smile. "H-Hello there, Hatomi-san." She sputtered bowing slightly, face red and hands clammy. Kenshin watched the girl's antics before a small smile tugged at his lips and he closed the book he had been busying himself with. "You don't have to bow you know, I'm not royalty." He stated lightly and face growing redder, Kumiko nodded fervently as she pulled herself back up to her full height and locking her arms behind her back she nibbled nervously on her lower lip as her eyes shifted about nervously. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and Kenshin shrugged it off as he stood up and turned his seat around before sitting back down and looking at her. "Did you need something?" He probed and blinking, Kumiko remembered the reason she had came into this classroom in the first place.

"Maiya, d-do you know where I can find her?" Kumiko wanted to slap herself at the sound of her voice but she didn't have much time to dwell on it as Kenshin shrugged and rose to his feet. Kumiko watched as he picked up the book he had been reading and dropped it into his bag. "I'm sorry Taiki-san, I do not know myself. Was it personal? Because if it wasn't I'm sure that I can relay the message to her, I'll be meeting with her a little later and I wouldn't really mind." He said offering another smile and cheeks darkening, Kumiko couldn't help but feel a little jealous at his words but she hid it and shook her head about. "That would be real nice of you Hatomi-san," she said allowing her bag to dip off her shoulder as she flipped up the lid and rummaged around in it looking for Maiya's book.

Finding it, she extended the hand with it in and took a step forward. "S-She left her Literature book in class and we have a test coming up and I wanted to get it back to her," she mumbled and nodding, Kenshin pulled his bag onto his shoulder and moved towards Kumiko. Glancing down at the book, he raised a hand for it and met Kumiko's gaze. "I'll give it to her," he said and with a slow nod, Kumiko handed the book over. She watched as he dropped the book in his bag, her heart pounding wildly in her chest before he offered another smile. "You can just call me Kenshin," he pointed out and Kumiko's face grew even darker; if possible as she bit her lower lip. With one last smile, Kenshin inclined his head in a slight nod before saying, "have a good evening, Taiki-san." And with that, he was gone leaving Kumiko flustered.

--

"Oi, are you okay?"

A light, male's voice penetrated the silence of Yame's dreams and as she felt something prod her in the arm firmly she stirred. Groaning, Yame opened her eyes slowly and blinking her vision cleared leaving her to stare at a very unfamiliar yet familiar ceiling. _Where am I?_ Then it clicked—the train station. Lifting her head off the backboard, Yame jumped to her feet causing a previously sleeping Iori to whine before he fell back into the world of unconsciousness. Looking around wildly, her eyes roamed about trying to find the business men who had been there earlier but were now gone. Allowing her gaze to drift over to other platforms she noticed that hardly anyone was left in the once crowded train station.

"What time is it?"

"Six fifteen."

Whirling around, Yame's emerald eyes locked with a set of lazy grey ones and blinking, she allowed herself to take in the full form of the person who had answered her question. A lithe male with dark hair and lazy grey eyes stared back, he was dressed in a very familiar black uniform with a very expensive leather messenger bag draped over his shoulder. Shifting slightly, shaggy black tresses fell into his face and he offered a crooked smile. "Did you miss your train?" He asked lazily motioning to the empty platform and cheeks flushing, Yame glanced down at her shoes and nodded slowly. "It would seem I have," she mumbled biting on her lower lip and nodding,the boy shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare in a disinterested state at the redhead.

"Where were you headed?"

"Oakley."

Her voice was pathetic to her own ears as she moved to sit back down on the bench. Resting her head on the backrest, she stared up at the wooden beams of the station's ceiling and sighed. "How could I have fallen asleep? Now I'm gonna have to walk home," she mumbled pathetically and Jouichi agreed, his lower lip protruding slightly as he continued to stare at the moping redhead. "Mm so it seems, there's not another train leaving for Oakley today." He muttered looking at the time chart and sighing, Yame glanced over at her still sleeping little brother. "I'd better get going then," with that Yame hauled herself back to her feet and clicking his tongue, Jouichi grinned and took a step forward.

"Be safe."

Wait."

Stopping, Jouichi turned to glance back at the girl. Quirking a brow curiously, he watched as she nibbled on her lower lip, her cheeks tainted pink. "Thank you for waking me up," she said in a weird voice and grinning to himself, Jouichi shrugged. "Need some help? I'm sure a pretty girl like yourself can't carry him the entire way to Oakley." He said referring to the sleeping Iori and glancing over at her little brother, Yame had to agree. "I'd really appreciate it," she said lightly and moving towards her, he extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Jouichi."

"Ayame."

A sudden gleam appeared in Jouichi's eyes at the sound of the redhead's name and he couldn't help but grin. They circled their fingers around one another's and shook firmly, the gleam in Jouichi's lazy eyes turning into a playful flicker as he offered a friendly smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Ayame-chan." He said and Yame nodded her cheeks still pink and a broad grin stretching across her tan face. Without anymore delays, Yame gathered her things in her arms as Jouichi hauled Iori into his arms and the two headed off, casually chatting amongst one another.

"You attend Holy Cross right?"

Glancing sideways, Jouichi stared at the girl beside him and nodded; a lazy smile slipping onto his face. "How could you tell?" He jeered and Yame brought her index finger to her lower lip and studied the taller boy's uniform. "Your uniform is black, it has crosses on the sleeves and everyone knows the Holy Cross students _anywhere_." She pointed out and Jouichi laughed and shifted Iori more comfortably in his hold. "Do you know Maeda-chan?" She asked catching Jouichi off guard and putting up his guard, he nodded tightly. "Yea, we've met." He lied and Yame nodded, "ah." She uttered and the two continued walking and in time Yame began telling Jouichi a bunch of random facts about herself; every piece of information he learned he locked away in his memory for later.

Arriving in front of the large Oakley suburban area, both teens stopped and suddenly it seemed that Yame had become shy. Biting her lip, she wrenched her fingers together and stared down at her Mary Janes before she looked up and grinned broadly at Jouichi. "Thanks you know, for waking me up back at the station and for helping me with Iori…I really appreciate it all." She said and he nodded, handing over the sleeping toddler. "Don't worry about it, it was nice meeting you, Ayame-chan." He replied and with a broad smile he turned on his heels and waved back at the girl as he headed off down the street. Watching his form disappear, Yame blinked before she turned and headed into her neighborhood.

Hopping onto a sidewalk, Jouichi hummed to himself as he continued on his way home, Eiji resting on his head. "Jouichi," he called lazily as his small fingers threaded through a few strands of his human's hair. "Hmm?" Jouichi replied his eyes staring out at the street ahead of them before he spotted something that shouldn't be there. Up ahead parked on the side of an old bakery was a shiny black limo and standing in the back door's doorway was the thin unmistakable form of Maeda. Releasing a deep sigh, Jouichi brought a hand up to his head and rubbed at his temples as he approached the limo. "What are you playing at, Jouichi?" Maeda hissed venomously as she glared daggers at the approaching teen. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" Jouichi replied innocently causing the girl's eyes to narrow.

Stepping out of the limo, Maeda approached the boy and grabbing onto the rumpled collar of his shirt, she pulled him down to eyelevel. Her breath was sweet, Jouichi noted as it fanned against his left cheek and he stared into murderous sapphire eyes. "I saw you back there—_with_ Ayame." She pointed out, her grip on his collar tightening and Jouichi nodded, a sly smile coming to his face as he tilted his head forward, the tip of his nose coming into contact with the round tip of Mae's. "And?" He pressed lazily and Mae's cheeks tainted pink and she sucked on her lower pink lip before releasing it and glared harder at the boy in front of her.

"Stop it, Jouichi. You know how much I hate playing your stupid games."

Grinning almost sadistically, Jouichi didn't move, instead he inclined his head further allowing his unkempt bangs to fall into his face. "Why so sour, Mae-chan?" This hit a raw nerve and bringing her knee upwards, it collided with Jouichi's thigh roughly causing him to groan and his chin to collide with Mae's shoulder. "Ayame is my problem stay away got it, jack ass?" She stated as she released him and moved back towards the limo. Standing up straight, Jouichi winced at the pain coursing through his body before he grinned maniacally. "What can I say, she's pretty cute—cuter than your sorry ass Mae, it's a shame that we've got to get rid of her." He said and looking back over her shoulder, Mae shot him a dangerous look, "shut up." She hissed before she ducked back into the limo, and chuckling, Jouichi followed behind her.

--

Happy 2010! It's a new year and I've got a new passion to actually finish this story. Thanks to all of those who constantly read and review and to all of those who just read and favorite. I appreciate it all! I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit slow—consider it a sort of filler chapter nothing in particular actually happens in this chapter but it fit in with the rest of the story so it's here. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to write another chapter as soon as I can seeing as I've been chained down to my computer desk and I'm being fed oatmeal—and only if I get up new chapters will I be fed real food [sighs] this sucks.

Updated: January 5, 2010


	9. Mishaps

**--**

A/N: thank you guys for reading! That made my day and GASP! What do you know I'm back with another chapter! Haha thanks a lot to my buddie Loli-chan for throwing me some candy and giving me a sugar high you ROCK! (does rock star hand thing). I also wanted to point out that I like Jouichi A LOT and that'll probably be very obvious to anyone who reads this because I tend to mention him—A LOT. I also like Sora A LOT so those two might have some really cool lines in the story and stuff. Anyway, here's the newest chapter of Yame-Chan 3!

Disclaimer: still not mines.

…

**Mishaps**

…

…

**ANOTHER **sleepless night resorted in Yame being only a little irritable as she trudged through the crowded halls of Seiyo High, her eyelids heavy. Yawning, Yame attempted to climb the steps leading up to the school's second floor, her fingers circled around the handrail and her blurry eyed vision kept giving out on her as she walked. Ai and Tokono watched worriedly, nibbling on their lower lip as they hoped the redhead would be alright. "Yame-chan?" Tokono called worriedly and Yame groaned as she nodded slowly. "I'm alright Toko-tan," she replied allowing both charas to calm down just a little.

"Yame-chan!"

Looking up at the sound of her old nickname, Yame was surprised to see Mae standing at the foot of the staircase, her bag resting against the banister and a broad grin plastered to her face. "Mae-chan?" Yame called in an uncertain voice as she blinked and Mae's grin broadened as Yame stepped onto the landing only to be engulfed in a warm embrace by the blonde. "How are you this morning?" She probed lightly and Yame couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips or the pink tainting her cheeks. "A bit off," she replied truthfully and pouting, Mae pulled back and stared at the equally petite redhead before she grinned. "Well, you shouldn't look so down; it's a new day make something of it hmm?" She stated questioningly and although Yame didn't understand a single word the blonde had said she couldn't hide the small smile that produced itself and she nodded.

"Right."

With a sweet smile, Mae released the redhead and bent forward picking her bag up gracefully and winking at Yame. "Shall we head to homeroom now?" She probed holding out a hand for Yame and without a single hesitation she took it. Ai and Tokono watched both quiet and unaware of Mae's sapphire gaze trained on them and the wicked smile replacing the sweet smile on her pink lips. Turning around, Maeda began leading Yame down the hall rambling on about different things about herself, most things relating considerably to Yame. "You have siblings?" The redhead probed in surprise at Mae's mention of her older brothers. Mae's eyes widened as she noted her slip and biting her lip, she nodded stiffly before she grinned. "Actually I have two—twin brothers to be precise." She replied manually and Yame nodded a faint smile on her pink lips as they continued towards their homeroom. "I've got two too! There's my seven year old sister Eli—she's a drama queen," Yame laughed," and my baby brother, Iori." She finished fondly and from the corner of her eye, Mae watched the girl's expression before she nodded.

"That's nice Yame-chan."

Arriving in homeroom, Mae shot Yame a broad smile before she practically pranced over to her desk which was surrounded by rabid fans and pulled out her seat. Sitting down, Mae propped an elbow on the desk and glanced lazily about at her devoted fans, shooting them a lazy smile before she engaged in a light almost one sided conversation with the fans. Moving towards her own desk, Yame pulled out her seat and plopped down in the wooden chair and slammed her head into the desk's surface. "That must hurt," Kimiko replied sarcastically as she doodled away on her notebook and with a groan, Yame turned her head and stared at the girl on her left. "I'm sorry for blowing you off yesterday," she mumbled her eyes full of regret and blinking, Kimiko shrugged offering a small smile. "No worries, you were busy being nice to Maeda." She said her eyes sweeping over to the actress before she went back to doodling.

"Are we still having that sleepover this weekend?"

"Yea."

Yame's voice was distant; that much Kimiko was sure of and looking away from her doodle, her eyes locked with the redhead's. Yame stared at her with disinterested eyes before she yawned and raised her head off the desk, stretching, the redhead was satisfied with the kinks that were released from her back. "You don't sound very interested in it." Kimiko pointed out and lowering her arms onto her desk, Yame glanced over at Kimi and nodded. "I am, just a little tired," she said attempting to stifle a rising yawn. Kimiko released a low hum and nodded before she returned to her doodles. "Maybe you should go to bed earlier," she suggested as Yame rubbed her aching temples and made a high pitched whining sound. "That won't help," she mumbled and before Kimiko could question her further the bell rang and their homeroom teacher stepped inside.

--

"So you're saying that I have to jump over _**all**_ these hurdles?"

"That would be correct, Hota."

Frowning, Sora allowed his large cerulean eyes to sweep over the eight carefully lined up hurdles on the track as his frown darkened. Looking away from the hurdles, he settled his gaze on his burly gym teacher and raised his thin right index finger. "You _are_ aware of the fact that I'm going to burst my face open _attempting_ to jump over one of those right?" He probed and the gym teacher shot him an incredulous look before sighing, it was always like this with the blond junior. Daisuke, who was standing only a few feet behind his teacher dressed in the standard Seiyo High P.E kit (evergreen shorts, a grey t-shirt with the school insignia on the left breast, socks and white and evergreen tennis) snickered at the expression his blond idiot of a best friend was giving for his refusal to participate in gym.

"Frankly, I don't care if your brain was to fall outta your ear while you're jumping, just get your skinny ass over the hurdles _**NOW**_!" The teacher shouted and glaring at the man, Sora stepped away from him and made his way onto the track. "Good luck Sor," Dai encouraged and shooting the brunette a sour expression, Sora focused his attention on the task ahead. He had never really been very athletic, hell he still had no idea how he was best friends with someone who was practically obsessed with the word! Sine, who floated only a few inches away from the blond's ear offered a small smile, "go for it Sora!" He encouraged and with a tight nod, Sora sucked in a deep breath before he broke into a slow jog, picking up momentum as he continued running.

Daisuke watched fingers crossed behind his back as the thin blond managed to clear one hurdle followed by another and he couldn't hide the smirk pulling at his face when it looked as if the blond would actually succeed. Of course, Sora never really was one to have very good eye-_anything_ coordination and as he jumped to clear one out of two hurdles remaining, his foot hooked in the hurdle and his whole body fell forward, his forehead smashing into another hurdle before he landed with a sickening_ thump_ onto the track and immediately he pulled his body into a tight ball. The whole eleventh grade gym class was quiet obviously entranced by the series of events that had played out at an impossible speed.

"Sora!" Dai's voice ripped through the air and as he rushed forward the whole class including the teacher did the same. Reaching his friend, Daisuke crouched beside him and grabbing the blond's shoulder, he forced the blond to look at him. It was no surprise for Dai to hear Sora whining and moaning in pain but the sight of crimson tainting sun kissed blond tresses from the roots of his head caused Dai's chest to tighten, his mouth to run dry and his hands to become clammy. "Sora," he breathed wishing the boy would open his eyes and glance up at him before bursting into an uncontrollable round of laughter but that never happened and Daisuke found himself pulled into a semi-trance before their teacher reached for his arm and pulled him away.

"Hmm, seems he actually did bust something," he mumbled to himself before he moved forward and easily picked the thin junior up and cradled him in his arms. Daisuke watched, half of him wanting to shout at the man for holding his friend so awkwardly, the other half wanting to shout at Sora for being so stupid. Sora's head hung off the teacher's ginormous arms, his left hand resting limply on his stomach, his eyes were tightly shut and his lips quivered as he moaned attempting to pull his body into a tight ball in the man's arms. Looking up at his class, the man sighed. "Alright, while I'm off taking Hota to the nurse no one go near the hurdles got it?" He ordered sternly and when he was satisfied with his classes responds he turned and began his trek towards the main school building.

Blinking, Dai watched him for a moment, his gaze more or less attached to the slightly visible patch of gold coming from the man's arms. "Yin-Sensei!" He shouted getting up and running towards the buff man. Jogging alongside him, Dai's gaze stayed locked on his best friend before he glanced up at a curious Yin. "What do you want, Yagami? I thought I told the class to remain here until I got back." He said and Daisuke nodded halfheartedly before he bit his lip and shrugged. "I want to go with him," Yin's expression caused Dai to explain himself fully. "He's my best friend and I…I wanna be there y'know?" His voice cracked and he could feel his eyes burning as he diverted his gaze back to the blond who had been smiling a mere fifteen minutes earlier. Yin seemed to debate over the brunette's words before he sighed. "Alright, you can come."

Looking up at Yin, Dai blinked before he grinned broadly and Yin could swear the kid's eyes were brimmed with tears but shrugged it off. "Thanks a lot, Sensei."

…

"I really feel like I'm being cheated here. I've got to talk to you all in a damn bathroom for crying out loud!"

Maeda's voice was murderous as she plopped down on a closed toilet seat and dropped her bag roughly on the floor of the cubicle, not caring if anything inside of it decided to break. A cute pout adorned her porcelain face as she stared at the screen of her camera where the images of both Izzie and Jouichi stared back up at her. "Aw, poor _Mae-chan_," Jouichi jeered earning an annoyed look from Maeda and sighing, Izzie shifted in her seat allowing for her to be in front Jouichi. "How is it coming along Maeda-kohai? Does Ayame-san trust you yet?" She asked as Mae's annoyed expression melted back into a pout and she reached for her bag, digging around in it for her egg as she nodded.

"Yea, she thinks we're friends actually." She replied an almost proud twinge to her childish voice as her eyes flashed over to Jouichi who released a low whistle and stood up, leaning over Izzie so that he could be seen better. "How's it going there? With Kaito-san and Hikari-chan?" Maeda probed juggling the phone in her left hand while Rinrin's black egg rested in her right hand as her body slouched forward. Izzie looked almost sober as she averted her gaze from the screen and Jouichi shot her a quizzical glance before he chose to fiddle with a random object on the desk in front of Izzie. "Don't fail Maeda, a lot is riding on your success." Izzie stated firmly in a soft voice and blinking, Mae shot Jouichi a questioning look in which the boy returned with a halfhearted shrug.

"I won't Izumi." She stated and silence fell over the trio before a broad grin spread across Jouichi's face. "So, how's Ayame-chan?" He probed and a deep frown crossed Mae's face as she placed Rinrin's egg in her palm and circled her fingers around the egg. "Shut up, Jouichi." She hissed causing the boy to snicker. Flipping her amber hair out of her face, Izzie propped her elbows up on the table and stared disinterestedly at the screen. "Report back to us tomorrow, same time alright." She ordered and sighing, Mae nodded before the line cut and she was left staring at a black screen.

…

"So, are you going to tell me what happened during your meeting with Kaito?"

Jouichi's voice was stern, all playfulness from his previous teasing with Maeda long gone now replaced with a sudden seriousness. Leaning back in her seat, Izzie leaned back in her seat and stared blankly at the blank screen. "It was alright," she said softly and Jouichi frowned. "Did he say anything about me? What about Maeda? Did you find out why he's blowing us off all of a sudden?" The questions flew out even before he had time to think them all through but this didn't seem to matter to Izzie who only shrugged. "This is a game Jouichi, and if we don't comply, that's it for us." Her words made little sense at first before Jouichi nodded slowly and plopped back into his seat.

"A game huh? So that's how Kaito wants to play."

--

Next chapter JouichixKimi Haha (that MIGHT happen) thanks for reading!

Updated: January 7,2010


	10. Secrets

A/N: Nothing to say really, other than this chapter is a bit _**different **_AND that there's JouichixKimiko and some other stuff in here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: …nah.

…

**Secrets**

…

…

**GROANING, **Sora opened his eyes slightly, his blurred vision clearing as the sound of a muffled conversation cut through the air. _Where am I? Did that hurdle kill me? _With a soft moan, he rolled onto his side and stared at nothing in particular before the door leading into the room he occupied slid open and Daisuke stood in the doorway, still dressed in his P.E. kit. "I see that you're awake again?" He probed lightly, a small smile tugging at his lips and sniffing, Sora rolled onto his back and stared up at the brunette. "Hey," he called grinning stupidly and grinning back, Dai stepped into the room and allowed the door to slide shut behind him. "Hi to yourself, how's your head?" He probed and shrugging, Sora moved to sit up and pressed his back against the small cot's headboard as he felt an aggressive pounding in his temples.

Moving towards a small stool resting in a corner by the window, Dai sat down and stared lazily out of the window. "Feels like my head's about to explode," Sora whined pulling his legs up and rested his chin against his knees as his cerulean eyes landed on his best friend and he offered a small smile. "What you thinking about?" He pressed and blinking, Dai looked away from the window shrugging casually as he did so. "Nothing," he replied and Sora nodded and with a light yawn he reached up to scratch his sun kissed blond hair only for his fingers to be met with the rough material of the bandages there. "I bet Yin-Sensei had an epiphany when I slammed my head into that hurdle huh?" He teased good naturedly laughing lightly but Dai didn't find it funny and fixing Sora with a sober expression, he wrenched his fingers together.

"You scared me, you dumbass."

Blinking, Sora stopped laughing and stared back at Dai with a surprised expression, his eyes ever readable to the brunette. Feeling guilty, Sora buried his face into his knees, mumbling a nearly inaudible "sorry" as he did so. Daisuke sucked in a deep breath, and squared his shoulders before he sighed. "That was probably the scariest moment of my life, seeing you in so much pain…I realize I never want that to happen again." He stated, his shoulders slumping and looking up at the brunette, Sora shot him a quizzical look. "What are you trying to say, Dai?" He pressed and sucking in a shaky breath, Daisuke tried to fight back the tears that were coming as he got to his feet and moved towards the cot his friend occupied. "Sora," he called in a soft voice which caused the blond to purse his lips and listen carefully.

"I don't wanna compete anymore—for Yame, I mean."

"You're _kidding_ right?"

Sora was flabbergasted and at the look Daisuke was wearing he was sure that the brunette wasn't playing. This was serious, something they had both secretly pledged to one another over five years ago; there was no way that Daisuke was going to just quit—not when there had been some form of progress. "Today showed me one thing, you mean a hell of a lot to me than Yame and—" Dai caught himself, his shoulders trembling and his cheeks heating up as he clenched his fists at his sides. This caught Sora off guard, and he stared up at Dai with wide eyes, hoping to God that the other boy would explain himself fully. "I just realized that if I have to lose you I don't want the last competition we have to be over something as stupid as a _girl_." He explained catching and holding Sora's gaze.

"Dai—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace. Daisuke's arms were wrapped around him protectively and his body trembled from the tears that now flooded his vision. "You scared me so much," he mumbled into the smooth skin of Sora's collarbone. The blond just sat there stiffly, his gaze not very focused as he stared at nothing in particular, his mind was reeling and he lifted his left arm to try and pull away from Dai but he found that nearly impossible when Dai's grip around his neck tightened. "No, can we stay like this for just a few minutes?" He mumbled and blinking, Sora nodded tightly his hand lowering back to the bedspreads.

"Hai."

…

Humming a very distant tone to himself, Jouichi leaned back against the handrail outside of Holy Cross's main entrance. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he inclined his head forward and stared down at his black loafers for a brief while before the glass doors opened and two familiar figures stepped out. "Took you long enough; Kaito." He called lazily and the said blond shot the younger boy an impassive glance while Hikari frowned. "You can't talk to Kaito-san anyway you please!" She roared and shifting his gaze sideways, Jouichi shot her a sadistic grin and pushed his lithe form off the handrail. "I wasn't talking to you, _Hikari_." He stated blatantly obviously offending the girl who looked as if she would attack him if Kaito hadn't placed a hand out in front of her. "Jouichi," he called and said boy raised his head and locked gazes with the older boy.

"How may I help you?"

"We need to talk—**alone**."

Kaito studied the boy before him before he nodded affirmatively. Allowing his hand to fall back at his side, he spoke calmly to Hikari without even meeting her gaze. "You wait for the next car, Jouichi and I will take this one." If Hikari was pissed off it sure as hell showed on her face for she pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest but remained relatively quiet despite the internal battle raging in her head. Jouichi's grin broadened at the expression on the girl's face as Kaito idly strolled by him and he followed behind and towards a parked limo.

Sliding into the back, Jouichi wasn't that impressed with the interior—it was the same as the limo he rode in on a daily basis with Izzie and Mae; but what did surprise him was the large black binder marked _Confidential _on the row of seats across from him. Biting his lip, Jouichi tossed his bag onto the other chair before launching himself onto it, allowing his body to successfully cover the binder just as Kaito slid into the back and the door was shut. The limo lurched forward, rolling easily over the asphalt road as the two teens remained silent. Kaito had been busy tapping away on his PDA while Jouichi stared lazily out of the limo's tinted windows. He had to admit, his rear was beginning to hurt from having to sit on the binder but he refused to move, he needed to know what was so _confidential _that it had to be placed in its very own binder and listed as _**confidential**__. _

"What did you want to tell me, Jouichi?"

The sound of Kaito's curious voice pulled Jouichi out of his thoughts and turning away from the window, he stared at the blond before shrugging casually. "Oh y'know, just wanted to know what's been going on. We all haven't been together for a proper meeting in what feels like ages." He explained and Kaito nodded, placing his PDA very carefully back in his bag and crossed his legs, eyes trained on the younger boy. "I'm aware of that, that's why I'm calling a meeting tomorrow night. Don't get any plans for then." Jouichi nodded halfheartedly, his gaze landing back out of the window. "I want in," Jouichi stated after a moment of silence, completely managing to confuse Kaito.

"Pardon?"

"I mean with the plan, the game plan that is. I want in."

Looking away from the window once more, Jouichi stared lazily at the older boy who seemed to be accessing this new information and this egged Jouichi to continue on. "I want to know everything, I don't want to be left out and I want to call the shots — not listen to them." He stated confidently and Kaito remained silent for awhile, before he nodded slowly. "Alright, you win. You can call the shots; you are this team's most valuable asset after all." He pointed out and Jouichi grinned broadly as he leaned back in his seat and propped his elbow on the window pane. The two stared at one another before Kaito quirked a curious brow. "Is that all?" Kaito probed and Jouichi nodded, sinking in his seat.

"Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Seiyo High would be nice."

Kaito didn't even ask questions, he simply shot an order at the chauffeur and sat back digging through his bag for something as Jouichi stared out of the window. Once the limo pulled into Seiyo High, Jouichi pushed the backdoor open and sliding both his rear and the binder off the seat he slipped out of the car, letting the black binder hit the asphalt. Turning to look back at an unsuspicious Kaito, he flashed a broad grin and raised his hand in a wave, fingers spread apart as much as possible. "Thanks for the ride and talk—take care, Kaito." He said cheerfully before he stepped back, kicking the binder out of the limo's way and slammed the door shut. As the limo began its exit, Jouichi bent forward and picked up the binder and stuffed it haphazardly into his bag, a stupid grin plastered to his face. "Sucker," he chuckled chancing one last look at the limo before he broke into a slow jog towards the school building.

…

"Oi, Kimiko!"

Picking up a few water bottles wedged in between the bleachers, Kimiko stood up at the sound of her name and blinking, she spotted Hinta sprinting across the perfectly manicured grass towards her. "Hinta," she called nodding in acknowledgment as she carefully descended down a few steps and deposited her armload of water bottles into the trash can. "What can I do for you today?" She probed, pushing a few wayward strands of hair out of her face. Stopping in front of the bleachers, Hinta shielded his eyes with his right hand and stared up at the thin girl. "Did you hear? Sora got his head banged in pretty bad today during junior gym. Bummer really, there's no soccer today because Dai bailed on practice." He explained and Kimiko's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Sora got hurt? That _idiot_, I'm gonna pound him into the ground for scaring the _shit_ out of me!"

Hinta blinked as he placed a hand on his waist and grinned. "He's alright Kimiko, nothing major." He explained and Kimiko pursed her lips and nodded tightly, her shoulders stiff. She didn't care if he had thrown himself off the Eiffel tower and had bounced back in no time, it didn't change the fact that he had gotten hurt and in gym nonetheless and she was just finding out about it—at five thirty! Releasing a shaky breath, Kimiko flexed her fingers and moved a little too aggressively into another aisle. "So," Hinta started his grin melting and an uneasy look tainting his face. "How's Ayame?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual tone and Kimiko shrugged bending to pick up more garbage, boy did she hate this part of her job. "Not sure, why don't you ask her yourself?" She muttered irritably and Hinta frowned.

"I would, but I think she hates me now."

His voice was sad and standing up, Kimiko moved back to the garbage and shot the brunette a sympathetic expression. "She doesn't _hate_ you, she's just confused." She answered for her friend and blinking, Hinta nodded slowly, his green/blue eyes locking with Kimiko's violet eyes. "So…you'll ask her for me?" He pressed and Kimiko's expression broke into one of confusion. "Eh?" Hinta grinned lowering his hand and taking a few strides backwards. "Thanks a lot, Kimiko!" He exclaimed turning easily and sprinted back across the field.

"I never said that! Hey, get back here, Hinta!"

Groaning, Kimiko ripped the latex gloves she had on off her hands and dumped them into the bin and plopping on the edge of a bleacher, she pressed her fingers to her pulsating temples. Things weren't going her way as of lately and to top it off she was going to have to tread into some very dangerous waters with Yame soon. Releasing a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed her shoulders to slump forward, legs slightly parted. "Just great," she mumbled to herself.

"Girls shouldn't sit with their legs open like that y'know."

Kimiko's eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice she had heard only once but that had been enough to penetrate her thoughts on a regular basis. Turning around, Kimiko stared at the familiar lithe figure of someone she had deemed to be a real nuisance in her mind. "You," she hissed pointing accusingly at the dark haired boy standing at the top of the bleachers. Jouichi wore a broad grin, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his lower part poking out forward slightly. "Hey," he greeted in a lazy tone and frowning, Kimiko jumped to her feet and placing her hands on her waist stared curiously at the boy watching her intently. "What do you want? Last time I checked you didn't attend Seiyo High." She pointed out and Jouichi smiled as he nodded and pulling his hands out of his pockets, he clapped drily.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kimi-chan."

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, everyone she knew referred to her with the simple enough nickname but for some reason, the response that arose from the Queen's Chair at Jouichi's usage of it was different. A deep scowl settled on her features as her cheeks grew hot and from Jouichi's position tainted a slight pink. "What do you want?" Kimiko repeated more annoyed than before and Jouichi shrugged, taking a step forward, he easily stepped down bleacher after bleacher, only stopping when three bleachers separated them both. "Nothing really, I'm just blowing off some extra time." He replied shrugging and Kimiko frowned. "_Extra time_? Don't they teach you people anything up at that snooty school of yours?" She spat and Jouichi grinned toothily.

"What about you? You're not doing anything."

Blinking, Kimiko ran a hand through her hair before she shrugged. "That's where you're wrong pretty boy; I have duties that I'm obligated to do." She spat and Jouichi quirked a brow, his grin becoming smug. "So, you think I'm pretty don't you?" He jeered and Kimiko snorted, "so what if I d—NO! You _**idiot**_!" She screeched catching her blunder immediately, her cheeks growing redder and her heart beat increasing. Jouichi chuckled, as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and locked them behind his neck. "Mm hmm, I can't really blame you…I have that effect on people." He replied winking at Kimiko who groaned looking away from him just before Jouichi's phone buzzed and a familiar whimsical ring tore through the air.

Opening her eyes, Kimiko blinked before she frowned. "And once again your phone goes off during a conversation with me. I'd have to say whoever's on the other end of that line has the same idea as me—_stop talking to me_." She stated casually and Jouichi groaned. "You have no idea." At the sound of his voice, Kimiko chanced a look back at him. Looking over her shoulder, Kimiko watched as Jouichi fished his mobile out and not even looking at the screen, he turned the phone off before dropping the mobile in his bag. "It's rude to turn off your phone when someone's trying to call you." Kimiko stated almost self consciously and Jouichi chuckled. "Trust me, you'd do the same too if you knew who it was." His tone was light and friendly—but then again, when wasn't it?

Pouting, Kimiko allowed her arms to fall limply at her sides as she turned to stare at the boy fully. Studying him closely, she decided that he was nice to look, completely dripping with boyish charm. "See something you like?" Jouichi teased after Kimiko had spent a whole two minutes looking him up and down. Realizing that she had been caught, Kimiko blinked and averted her gaze, cheeks now as bright as a ripe tomato. "In your dreams," she snorted and a broad grin ripped Jouichi's face in half. Jouichi was just about to close the distance between him and Kimiko when something happened that no teenager should ever have to face.

"_**Jouichi-kun**_."

At the sound of his name being said in a sickeningly high pitched, friendly tone both Jouichi and Kimiko directed their gazes to the foot of the bleachers where Maeda stood, her bag hanging off her right shoulder and large sapphire eyes glued to Jouichi's frame. "Maeda," Jouichi called and Kimiko's brows furrowed as she glanced back at the boy. "You two know each other?" She questioned and Jouichi sighed, lowering his head. "Sadly," he muttered and Mae forced a bright smile on her face, her gaze never leaving Jouichi's face. "It's a surprise seeing **you** here, I didn't **think** I was going to _see_ _**you**_ today." She stated and Jouichi nodded tightly, and raising his head, he met Mae's gaze. "It wasn't planned," he replied and blinking, Mae nodded before her grin grew and she extended one small hand.

"Come here."

Kimiko didn't like the way Maeda was acting; that wasn't to get confused with the fact that Kimiko had never really _liked _the girl in the beginning but now, now she wasn't so sure why. Her chest hurt, that much she was sure of and when she caught Jouichi shift from the corner of her eye she didn't know what was happening. The boy stepped by her, his shoulder brushing against hers causing her heartbeat to increase in the process as he descended the bleachers' steps. She watched almost in a daze as Jouichi extended his hand and Mae intertwined their fingers, her grin broadening as the boy wore a scowl. _What happened to the grin he just had on? _"I'm happy to see you, Jouichi." Mae stated pulling Kimiko out of her thoughts and Jouichi nodded slowly, still scowling and fingers still intertwined with the blonde's.

"Same," he replied drily and if it were possible, Mae's grin broadened before she did something that nearly ripped Kimiko's heart out of her chest. Grabbing onto Jouichi's collar, Mae brought the boy down to her level and pressed her lips to his firmly and passionately. Kimiko watched as the girl's eyes slid shut and her free hand threaded through silky black tresses. _I wonder how it would feel to thread my fingers through his hair—wait, WHAT?! _Kimiko was nearly hysterical when they pulled away and it was as if Maeda finally noticed that she existed. "Oh, hi there Kimi-chan. How are you today?" The question was harmless enough but Kimiko couldn't help but feel it was all fake—almost as if Maeda had meant to do what she had.

Unable to speak, Kimiko smiled forcefully and nodded, noting that Jouichi wouldn't look her in the eye before Mae grinned and nodded. "Well, we should really be going. Bye Kimiko-chan!" The blonde waved idly before she stepped forward, pulling Jouichi along with her. Kimiko watched the two retreat, a very confusing part of her hoping that he'd look back and when he only slouched forward for Mae to whisper in his ear and press her lips against the side of his face; Kimiko bit her lip and looked away. Kimiko didn't know why it bothered her so much; it wasn't like she actually stood a chance with him. It was only natural for someone that gorgeous to be with another inhumanly gorgeous person.

So that explained why he was always hanging around Seiyo High. He was dating Maeda Kiyoshi, that made a lot of sense, seeing at they both went to the same school at one point. _They're probably absolutely happy together. _Frowning, Kimiko released a frustrated groan and slammed her foot into the trash bin causing it to wobble before it toppled over, spilling its contents all over the steps. She didn't know why her heart was hurting or why she felt the sudden urge to cry. Sniffing, Kimiko broadened her shoulders and marched down the steps and on her way towards the main building. This right here was the reason why she hated boys on a whole.

--

Ok, hate me for doing this. I KNOW Maeda's a bitch for doing that to both Jouichi and Kimiko but you have to realize, she's a VERY selfish person. She doesn't like sharing and that also comes to sharing Jouichi with other people (even though it seems as if she LIVES to HATE him,). So that clarifies this, YES! Mae realized in the few minutes of Jouichi and Kimiko's conversation that she HEARD that they MIGHT like each other. Thanks for reading and the reviews. And, don't get any funny ideas of throwing rocks (or tomatoes) at me for making Mae do what she did to Jouichi. CRAP, I just gave out a VERY attractive idea just now didn't I –groans- I really need to learn to talk in my head…

**Next chapter**: MORE drama. Hope you guys enjoy!

Updated: January 8, 2010


	11. Trouble

A/N: Ahem –clears throat- so yea, I just realized that I can no longer access the original copy of this on my computer so I had to make a copy of the whole story—hope you guys don't mind too much also, you've all probably realized that I'm sorry for the last chapter and all I have to say is that things _aren't_ getting any _better_ in this one—so here we go with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own this plot (the story) that's all though. Shugo Chara isn't mines.

…

**Trouble**

…

…

**THE **following day nothing surprised Sora when other students shot worried glances his way or how the sudden uneasiness one got from having everyone stare at your stitched up forehead didn't bother him one bit. Walking alongside Daisuke, Sora listened halfheartedly to the conversation the brunette had engaged them both in, his large eyes glued to the screen of his PSP as he nodded and grunted in response. Right eye twitching, Dai shoved the blond his elbow earning a short, soft whine from the smaller boy. "Are you even listening to me, Sor?" He complained and nodding Sora's large cerulean eyes darted off the PSP screen and landed on his best friend for a fraction of a second before they wandered back to the screen. "Yea," he replied and Dai pursed his lips and shot the blond a skeptical glance. "What was I talking about then?" _Shit, _maybe he should have been paying attention to the conversation. Clearing his throat, Sora's thin fingers continued tapping at the buttons on the game system before he released a nervous laugh. "Well, you were talking about—"

"Sora!"

He never got to finish his sentence and Daisuke never got to find out whether or not the blond had been listening to him ramble on because a blur of orange and green whizzed by him and slammed into Sora almost knocking him down onto the ground. Blinking, Sora stared at his attacker only to be met with a head of ginger hair. "Are you okay? I heard about your slip up yesterday." Yame's voice was clearly hysterical as her face was pressed against his chest and glancing over at Dai for a moment Sora placed a hand on Yame's back and patted it awkwardly while managing a convincing smile. "I'm good, just a few stitches. Nothing can bring me down!" He joked laughing and pulling back, Yame stared into his lit up face for a moment as her cheeks tainted and she nodded slowly. "Oh," she murmured releasing him and just as she took a step backwards, a bag slammed roughly into Sora's back causing him to wince.

"_Idiot_!" Kimiko shrieked as she pulled her bag away and pouted. Hands on her waist, she shot the cringing blond a death glare before she nudged him roughly in the arm. "You're such a doofus, you had _me_ worried—_**worried **_Sora, you shouldn't go off getting yourself hurt like that. What do you _think_ you were _doing_?" She shouted sounding a lot like his mother had sounded when she had picked him up and had found out about his injury yesterday. Watching as Kimiko continued yelling at him, her face contorted in an expression that was unsure whether or not it wanted to be anger or concern, he smiled. "Y'know, if you keep hitting me like that I might just go into remission or something." He teased bringing an end to Kimiko's rant; the younger girl stared at him for a moment, her eyes large and watery before she offered a small smile. "Idiot," she mumbled hitting him lightly on the arm before hugging him tightly. "Don't do that to us." She mumbled into his collarbone and laughing, Sora wrapped his arms around her, a lot easier than with Yame.

"Sorry for worrying you guys so much."

Sora's tone was apologetic as he glanced between his three friends; Yame nodded slowly, her eyes glued to Kimiko while Dai grinned. "Ah, it's nothing it's just good to see that you didn't lose your memory." He laughed and Sora grinned boyishly, "Dai, I hit my head on a hurdle, I didn't get run over by a train." He replied and the two boys shared a moment of hearty laughter as they bucked knuckles and Kimiko rolled her eyes pulling away from the blond. "The both of you are idiots y'know," she pointed out and the two juniors just glanced at one another as their charas Sine and Juugo high fived.

"Yame-chan!"

The sound of that sickeningly sweet, high pitched voice sent tremors down Kimiko's spine and as Yame turned to glance behind her so did the other three. Mae was standing, only a few feet away grinning broadly and waving. "Mae-chan," Yame murmured her cheeks going red as she turned to look back at two confused boys and a slightly frowning Kimiko? "I'll see you guys later!" She said offering a broad smile before turning and running off to Maeda. The two stood in the hall talking for a moment and standing shoulder to shoulder they grinned at one another before Maeda grabbed hold of Yame's wrist lightly and dragged her off down the hall away from her friends. "Eh, wha?" Sora managed to say and Kimiko blinked, her gaze landing on both boys' confused expressions before she sighed, blowing hair out of her face.

"That's Maeda Kiyoshi, you know, the actress. Her and Yame have become _**BFFs**_ in the short span of time she's been here." She explained and both Dai and Sora nodded before they glanced over at Kimiko and catching her annoyed expression, they wore matching grins. "Jealous huh? We totally understand where it comes from right, Sor?" Daisuke jeered glancing at the blond who nodded vigorously, and poking out her lower lip, Kimiko glared at them both before raising a curious brow. "Come to think of it, aren't the both of you competing for Yame's heart? I didn't see Daisuke getting mad when Yame was all over Sora a minute ago." She pointed out and both boys looked bored, shrugging in unisons. "Hmm, so it seems." Daisuke replied drily and grabbing onto Sora's wrist he started walking pulling the smaller boy along with him.

Kimiko stood there, blinking and a stupid expression plastered to her face before she stepped forward and found that she had to jog slightly to keep up with the older boys. "What the hell does that mean? Are you saying that you two are giving up on Yame?" She was beside herself as she stared from Sora to Daisuke waiting for one of the two to answer. "Yup, that's exactly what we mean," Dai answered and Kimiko settled her gaze on Sora who was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes downcast before she snorted. "Yea right, give me a break. Like I'm about to believe that you two—who've liked the same girl for the past _five __**years**_ of your lives is just about to give up on her. That makes no sense!" She exclaimed and Dai shot her an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about? Of course it makes sense, we're not stupid, Kimiko."

"You guys are acting pretty stupid right now. Sora, don't tell me that you actually agreed to this?"

Said boy then looked up, his large eyes landing on Daisuke first before they drifted over to Kimiko. Sucking in a deep breath, he nodded before his gaze once again dropped to his feet. "Yea, I sorta did." He mumbled and Kimiko frowned obviously upset with both boys. "What is wrong with you two? Don't you know that Hinta asked Yame to be her boyfriend and she refused?" She shot obviously surprising both boys and Dai opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Trying again, he was able to produce a strangling sound before," seriously? I had no idea," he muttered and Kimiko scoffed. "I know, no one did. Later," she mumbled waving halfheartedly before she strode off down the hall, leaving both juniors behind.

"Daisuke?"

"Yea, Sora?"

"We messed up didn't we?"

"Yea."

_Silence._

"Can we fix it?"

"I'm not sure Sor, but we can try."

…

Kumiko kept a lazy eye trained on Maiya as she listened halfheartedly to their Chemistry teacher drawl on. She watched as the lilac haired girl batted her eyelashes and flirted with a tall brunette towards the middle of the class and she frowned. Looking away, she hurriedly scribbled down the remaining notes on the blackboard just as the bell rang and the tenth grade Chemistry class was more than happy to get out of there. "Kumiko," Maiya called as she hopped over to the older girl's desk and glancing sideways, Kumiko shot her a small smile before writing down the last of the notes. Maiya leaned up against the desk, tapping her fingers lazily against the surface and in time Kumiko realized that the boy she had previously been flirting with was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks for finding my Lit book; you're a real life saver."

Maiya's voice was grateful and Kumiko nodded. _So he's already given her the book, nice. _"It was nothing," she replied modestly, slamming her notebook shut and pulled her glasses off the bridge of her nose. Maiya watched as the dark haired girl packed up her bag before she grinned broadly. "Do you wanna have lunch with us? It's Thursday, we usually eat outside on Thursdays," she offered and snapping her bag shut, Kumiko stared at the other girl for a moment before smiling softly. "That sounds nice, I just have to make one pit stop then I'll catch up with you." Nodding, Maiya stood up straight and moved around the desk and towards the door. "Alright, we'll be in the Quad." She pointed out before she slipped out of the room and pulling her bag onto her shoulder, Kumiko started her trek towards the South Wing's girl's washroom.

…

Laughter resounded off the soccer field as Yame and Mae sat in the bleachers, their lunch resting between them and their fingers laced within thick red thread. "Put your index here, Yame-chan." Mae instructed and doing so, Yame grinned as she listened to the other girl before they laughed. "I don't think I've ever met someone who gets me so well," Mae explained out of the blue, a fond smile tainting her lips and Yame nodded. "It's nice, you're like—my long lost twin really!" She giggled at this and Mae nodded before her mobile buzzed from within the depths of her bag followed by a light, calming ring.

Tearing her gaze away from the redhead, Mae stared at her bag and biting her lip, she pulled her thin fingers out of the thread, allowing, the thread and Yame's own fingers to fall into her lap. "I have to take that," Mae murmured getting to her feet and reaching for her bag, Yame watched as the girl cradled the bag against her chest and turned slightly to shoot her a broad smile. "I'll be back in a little while, wait for me?" She probed and blinking, Yame nodded. "Ok," her voice was soft as she watched the blonde gracefully descend from the bleachers and once her small feet had touched onto the grass of the field she nearly broke into a fast run across it, waving one arm up in the air in recognition at Yame. Sighing, Yame diverted her gaze to the thread her fingers were still intertwined within and began fiddling with it, grinning when she made a butterfly.

--

Kumiko groaned as she washed her hands in the basin, her gaze landing on her pale appearance in the large mirror. Biting her lip, she reached up and brushed her short bangs aside, cringing at the lime green streaks in it. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried being a punker, I'm just a bookworm." She mumbled and frowning, Naka pulled at the girl's ear. "Don't say that Kumiko-chan! You can be whatever you want, now why don't we go have lunch with Mai-chan and the others, they're real nice." She pointed out and offering her chara a small smile, she nodded. "They are, let's go Naka-chan." Not wasting anytime, Kumiko turned the tap off and ripping off a piece of paper towel, she moved towards the bathroom door only to hear someone yelling in a slightly muffled voice approaching.

In a spur of panic, Kumiko retreated into a nearby cubicle and closing the door, she crawled onto the toilet seat just as the bathroom door swung open. Kumiko closed her eyes and sat there, heart thudding against her chest as soft footsteps passed the cubicle she occupied and the sound of a door swinging open then shut followed by the latch filled the otherwise empty bathroom. "I'm here, Izzie-chan," came the sound of a soft, slightly muffled voice Kumiko calculated to be no more than three cubicles down. _Was someone having a cell phone conversation in the bathroom during lunch hour?_ This was immediately answered when another, smoother female's voice broke through the silence.

_"How are you today, Maeda-kohai?"_

"Good, I guess. Where's Jouichi?"

_"He doesn't want to talk to you—what did you do, Maeda?" _

"Me? I didn't do anything! It's not my fault Jouichi's such a crybaby!"

It was unbelievable how clear the voice on the other line was. It was as if two people had crammed themselves into one cubicle and we're arguing over some boy neither of them could obtain the affections of. _Still, that doesn't explain why she's having this conversation in the bathroom. It's lunch; everyone uses their phones at lunch. _Kumiko bit her lower lip, her ears straining to hear what was going on while her mind was yelling at her to get the hell out of there before something happened; too bad the next few things said indefinitely decided her fate.

_"Kaito has called a meeting for tomorrow night; please tell me that you are free."_

"Will Jouichi be there?"

_"He's a Celestial Five member isn't he?"_

"Celestial Five?" Kumiko mumbled to herself, her arms that were holding her up against the stall feeling like jelly from an excursion her body wasn't used to. She heard the one girl present emit a whiny noise from deep within her throat before she continued talking.

"I'm free, what's the meeting going to be about?"

The other line was dead for a moment before "Izzie" Kumiko understood replied in a solemn voice.

_"The Guardians, seems Kaito-san has bumped everything up. We'll most likely attack very soon so keep on your toes." _

"Meh, he made that same promise three months ago and only now have I infiltrated the school. I have to admit though, it would be nice to let Rin-tan burn something down—she's growing a bit _impatient _with all this waiting." Mae had a sadistic grin rivaling Jouichi's on her face as she stared down at the screen, where Izzie sat with a bored expression on her pretty face.

_"Don't even think about it Maeda, Kaito will kill you if you slip up."_

"I won't, have a little faith in me would you?"

_"Don't miss the meeting, it's very important. The fate of the plan rests on it."_

She had heard enough, these girls and a band of other people known as the _Celestial Five_ were planning something big and from the way the girl on the phone was talking it was going to be _**very**_ dangerous. Shifting slightly, Kumiko's hands slipped and her side rammed roughly into the toilet causing her to muffle a whimper of pain and attempting to get up, she pressed the trigger making the contents of the toilet to go swirling down with a loud rush of water and a roar from the thing, filling the whole bathroom. Kumiko was sure that she had drawn attention to herself as the girl's conversation came to a standstill and her heart hammered away in her chest. Wasting no time, she grabbed her bag, unlocked the cubicle and bolted for the door, completely unaware of the pair of large sapphire eyes peeking out through the slit in her own cubicle.

"So we've got ourselves a little spy huh? Interesting, every interesting indeed." She muttered to herself, a sadistic grin spreading across her face as the scowling chara floating above her thighs turned her head to stare at Mae. "She has a chara, Maeda-chan." She said and Mae's grin broadened. "Hmm, seems like things are about to boil over considerably."

--

So I was gonna make this chapter even LONGER by actually putting a Maeda/Kumiko confrontation but then thought better of it. Why give away Mae's abilities so early? When I can just wait for the perfect moment? Haha, anyway, next chapter Sleepover and Celestial 5 meeting stay tune things are simmering up!

Updated: January 11,2010


	12. Gatherings

A/N: here's another chapter, we'll soon be getting down to crunch time so don't be surprised when some chapters start moving at a fast pace—it's all part of my diabolical plan to take over the world. MWUHAHAHAH! Peace –pulls peace sign-

Disclaimer: dum dum dee doo daa…not mines.

…

**Gatherings**

…

…

**THE **moon was full Friday night, dark clouds drifting lazily across the sky as a light rain descended upon the busy streets of Seiyo. A long, black limo pulled in through the black steel gates of an old studio and sitting in the back, Izzie leaned against the soft seat, her arms crossed over her chest and a bored expression painted to her face. Mae sat beside her, her fingers fiddling with the hemming of her pleated khaki skirt and her large eyes glued to them, Rinrin's egg rested in her lap as Izzie's chara, Tomoko floated only a few inches away from the older girl's shoulder. The two girls said nothing to one another as the limo rolled on through the perfectly smoothed streets of the studio. "It's been almost a year since we've been here hasn't it?" Izzie asked staring out the window and taking in the grey blobs that were once splattered with colour.

"Hmm?" Looking up from her lap, Mae stared at Izzie before glancing out of the window and at the structures, a faint smile pulling at her lips. "Yea, it has." She mumbled before silence overwhelmed them and the limo continued on and after awhile the limo pulled into an empty lot and Izzie opened the back door. Getting out, she dusted off the cream coloured poncho she wore and removed invisible lint from her trousers. Stepping away from the door, she instantly spotted Jouichi leaning up against the wooden double doors leading into the Celestial Five's meeting room. "You're early?" Izzie probed as Maeda made her way out of the car, her large eyes landing on Jouichi and lighting up for a millisecond before darkening. "Not really, I'm simply waiting to escort you in, _Hime_." He replied releasing his arms and pushing off the wall.

"Jouichi."

"Maeda."

The two fourteen year olds held one another's gazes for a moment, before Izzie nodded and stepped forward. "Then let us not keep Kaito-san waiting any longer." She murmured causing Jouichi to glance away from the blonde. With a curt nod, he moved forward gracefully and took hold of Izzie's hand before moving back towards the doors he had leant against only moments before. With a frown adorning her face, Mae followed behind. The walk was quiet as the trio wandered down the dark hallway, the only form of light coming from the full moon. Climbing up flights of stairs, they reached a door marked _C5 _and stepped inside. The room was dimly lit, with a fire blazing in the fireplace and there seated in a maroon coloured armchair was Kaito, his legs were crossed and his fingers interlaced; elbows propped up on his lap.

Hikari sat on the armchair's armrest, her blue eyes boring into the new arrivals and her hands resting in her lap. "Welcome," Kaito called in an even tone and without muttering a single word to the blond, the trio moved towards the sitting area and plopped down in the three unoccupied armchairs. Izzie stared blankly at Hikari as Jouichi shot a dark glance over at Mae who occupied the armchair beside him. The fire crackled as silence consumed the Celestial Five members and after three minutes and an uncomfortably heavy silence had lasted far longer than any member present would like to admit, Kaito leaned forward. "We all gather here, all representing one of the five elements." He started and Hikari glanced up, a deep scowl etched across her face.

"Water," she breathed before Izzie laced her fingers together and sat back in her chair, legs crossed.

"Lightening."

"Earth," Jouichi nearly grumbled out his eyes flickering towards Mae who grinned toothily.

"Fire."

"And Air." Kaito finished as silence warped the five members

On each person was an egg, an egg that shook dangerously with its respected element before a crack tore through the middle of the shell and five completely different charas emerged. Yawning, rubbing their eyes or staring nonchalantly at the five teens, the charas floated a few inches above their human's shoulder as the dim lighting from the flames created dark shadows obscuring most of their features; just as it did their humans. Leaning back in his seat, Kaito laced his fingers together and propped his elbows up on his thighs, his eyes boring into the impassive faces of his fellow members.

"You all know why we're here. The time has come—the time for us to take charge. From this day forward, the Celestial Five will take action. We will finally bring an end to those pesky Guardians who seemed to outsmart Easter; but not us. It's time that we show those pesky do-gooders that in the real world, good doesn't always come out on top. If you're in, prove it to me." His words were firm and as he unlaced his fingers and brought his right hand forward in a harmless enough gesture the others just stared at it. No one moved, let alone breathed before Hikari pushed her hair out of her face and leaning forward, placed her hand on top of Kaito's.

"In," she murmured and Kaito nodded tightly awaiting the others. Scooting to the edge of her seat, Mae's expression seemed to scream sadist as she raised her thin, pale right hand and placed it atop of Hikari's. "In," she stated firmly and once again Kaito nodded. Jouichi and Izzie weren't as confident or as sure as the others. Tapping his chin idly, Jouichi crossed his legs and stared in a daze at the piled hands before his gaze met Mae's curious one. Frowning he looked away from her and his lower lip protruded slightly before Kaito spoke up. "Jouichi," he called calmly but the dark haired teen knew what was hidden behind it. With a sigh, Jouichi leaned forward and frowning placed his hand atop Mae's. "In," he mumbled and biting her lower lip, Izzie reached her hand forward; face as hard as stone.

"In."

…

The sound of the doorbell filled the Souma's house and before Kukai could even shout from his perch on the couch drinking a glass of water and watching a cartoon with Eli, for someone to get the door; Yame was already bounding the staircase fully intended on getting to the door in one second flat. "I've got it!" She shrieked as she jumped over the last three steps and sliding into the door, she pulled back and began to unlock it.

Ripping the door open, jade eyes locked with lavender ones. And grinning broadly, Yame released her hold on the doorknob and grinned broadly at the thin girl standing on her front porch. "Kimi-chan!" She exclaimed, engulfing the younger girl into a warm embrace. "Yame-chan," Kimiko giggled as she hugged the girl back and as they pulled away, Yame grabbed hold of Kimiko's purple and black carryon and grabbing the dark haired girl's wrist, the redhead pulled her into her house. "Kimi-chan's here and we're going to my room!" Yame shouted at no one in particular as she began to lead Kimiko towards the staircase, a broad grin plastered to her face.

"I'm so happy that you made it, Kimi-chan! I really thought that you wouldn't come." Yame stated truthfully and Kimiko shrugged. "That's what friends are for, I'm surprised you didn't invite Maeda." she replied truthfully and Yame nodded, a slight frown tugging her lips downwards. "She was busy," she answered and a thick silence hung over both girls as they clambered up the wooden staircase and down the hall and into Yame's brightly lit room. Tossing Kimiko's bag on her bed, Yame whipped around and grinned broadly at her best friend. "So…what do you wanna do first? You're the guest so you should get to pick." She explained and shrugging out of her coat, Kimiko moved towards Yame's desk and hooked it on the back of the chair. Biting her lower lip, she brushed her hair out of her face and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know…whatever you wanna do I guess." She said turning to face Yame who looked stumped for a moment before she grinned.

"Okay then!"

---

Lying on the floor in Yame's dark room, the glare from the television reflecting about the room as both girls' stared tiredly at the screen. A large bowl of popcorn sat between them, half eaten half untouched as they both tried not to fall asleep during the comedy movie. "Y'know, this was actually a lot funnier the first time I watched it." Yame mumbled as she pushed a few kernels into her mouth and pressed the side of her face against her pillow, her eyelids droopy. "Mm hmm," Kimiko mumbled as she stared at the screen not paying any attention to it at all. Too much was going on in her head for her to watch a pointless film like the one they were watching at the moment.

"Hey, Yame-chan?" She called softly and looking away from the screen, Yame stared at the side of Kimiko's face. "Yea, Kimi-chan?" She replied groping for the remote and pausing the movie; she propped her half asleep body up by her elbows.

Kimiko didn't turn to look at her; instead, she bit her lip and fiddled with a wayward thread on her pillowcase. "I talked to Hinta a few days ago," she started hesitantly and quirking a brow, Yame nodded. "Y-Yea?" She croaked and sucking in a deep breath, Kimiko propped herself up on her elbows and met Yame's eyes.

"He really likes you, Yame-chan. I think that you should at least give it a try—don't wait on Dai or Sora. They're not gonna do anything…trust me, _they're not_." She pleaded and frowning, Yame plopped down on her pillow and rolled onto her side, back to Kimiko. Neither girl said anything for the duration of ten minutes in which, Kimiko had come to the conclusion that Yame had fallen asleep on her. _Tch, so much for being subtle_, with that Kimiko plopped back into her comforters and closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, Yame was wide awake, her arms hugging herself tightly and her eyes boring into the poster covered walls of her bedroom. She heard when Kimiko's breathing evened out and releasing a jagged breath, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Hinta-kun."

--

A/N: And let's call it a chapter! I know, I know. You're all thinking [especially YOU, Najah-chan] it takes you practically 2 weeks to update and THIS is what you give us when you do? I'm sorry that this chapter was a slight disappointment [please don't hit me with inanimate objects!]. It's been awhile since I've written as these characters and I've sorta forgotten the plot AND the character development thing that I had going for me. Anyway, I hope that doesn't deter your interest in the story and I'll try to update as soon and as often as possible.

--

Update January 29, 2010


	13. The Rain brings Trouble

A/N: I know that just about everyone wants to punch me in the arm and/or face and pelt me with small stones for that sad excuse of a chapter you were FORCED to read back at the end of January. All I can say is that I'm sorry for it and I hope that this chapter is a little more enjoyable. Anyway, here's the newest chapter of this story. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own this story plot and the OCs but that's about it.

…

**The Rain brings Trouble**

…

…

**RAIN **pelted down on the small town of Seiyo Monday morning, and students attempted to get into the school building without getting drenched, that proving to be impossible. Mae stood in front of the black limo, a large aquamarine umbrella suspended over her head and a bright red trench coat covering her uniform as she stared drily at Izzie's flawless face inside the limo. "Have a good day, Maeda-kohai," she stated softly and Mae nodded, her eyes drifting off of Izzie and locked on the face of the boy seated beside the upperclassman. "No getting into trouble either, understood Maeda-chan?" Izumi stated and Mae nodded curtly, her grip on the umbrella tightening.

"Good, then we understand one another." This snapped Maeda out of her own little world and blinking, she watched as Izumi began to roll up the window before she extended one hand out, fingers curled slightly. "Jouichi," she called quickly but the boy didn't respond and she was simply met with a strange look from Izzie who sighed and inclined her head forward slightly. No more words were exchanged and rolling the window up, the limo rolled out of the driveway, leaving Maeda to stare after it, her arm still raised and the rain falling around her; making for a very interesting picture of the actress. Releasing a shaky breath, Mae bit her lip before she turned and solemnly headed into the school building. She needed to burn something, fast.

Kenshin patrolled the corridors, his lilac eyes searching for anything just a little off. Nodding a polite greeting at anyone he passed, Kenshin continued making sure that the younger kids made it to class on time, all the while keeping an eye out for Maiya. Completely wrapped in his thoughts, the blond didn't seem to notice the completely peeved Maeda storming down the hall, her lips turned downwards into a frown and her large sapphire eyes glassy and distant.

Bodies slamming into one another, both blonds seemed to return to the here and now. The force of the collision nearly knocked the wind out of Mae and forced her to topple backwards, only for a hand to circle around her upper arm. Looking up, Mae's sapphire eyes locked with Kenshin's lilac ones. "Um," she mumbled as Kenshin pulled her upright, a look of concern flashing across his face. "I'm sorry; I should have been paying attention. Are you alright?" He probed as he released her arm and blinking, Mae rubbed at her arm subconsciously. "It's okay, I'm fine." She mumbled and Kenshin nodded, his eyes flickering upwards and stopping at the sight of the small blonde chara floating above the girl's shoulder.

He just stared, his lips parted and his eyes glued onto the small chara that didn't seem to notice him, or if it did it didn't seem to care. Continuing to rub her arm, Mae met Kenshin's gaze and offered a small smile. "I'd better get going," she murmured and blinking, Kenshin nodded. "R-Right, once again, I'm sorry." He repeated and with one more smile, Mae twirled around and headed off down the hall. "Kenshin," the blond's chara; Takashi called and nodding in acknowledgment, the chara continued talking.

"She has a chara."

"I know, I saw it."

"I don't like it, Kenshin. All I'm picking up is some dark aura from it."

"Hey, Kenshin!" The sound of a very familiar female's voice called and turning to the voice, Kenshin stared at his cousin, Maiya who was accompanied by Kumiko. Brows furrowed, Maiya glanced around him, trying to find what he had been staring so blankly at a few seconds ago. "What are you doing?" She probed and blinking, Kenshin shrugged as he pulled his bag down his arm and lifting the flap began rummaging about in it. "Patrolling the halls, hello there Taiki-san," he stated formally and cheeks tinting a slight crimson, Kumiko nodded timidly. "Good morning, Hatomi-san," she greeted back and Kenshin looked up, and offered a small smile before he continued rummaging through his book bag.

Maiya stood there, one brow quirked the other furrowed and lips parted as her gaze drifted between Kumiko and Kenshin before she grinned stupidly. "What are you looking for, huh?" She asked and shrugging, Kenshin produced a manila folder and held it out towards the purple haired girl. "This is for you; I need for you to read this over tonight, got it." He stated meeting her eyes and sighing, Maiya took the folder and grumbled an "I got it." While Kumiko just watched them both curiously, her heart pounding inside of her chest irregularly. She could feel her chest tightening, as if something bad had just happened and biting her lip; she glanced over at Maiya a pained look etched onto her features. "I'll be right back," she murmured and before Maiya could respond she was gone.

…

Moving quickly, Kumiko wasn't thinking as she climbed staircase after staircase, her mind a blur and her footsteps quick and light. Sliding her hand along the handrail, she could barely think the only thing running through her head was herself shouting at her to slow down! It was obvious, so sickeningly, nearly impossible not to see it obvious that Maiya and Kenshin were more than just "friends". Kumiko had no idea why she hadn't noticed it before and the tingling in her eyes served as a constant reminder of why she had never dwelled on the thought.

Unsure of her destination, Kumiko just continued taking the steps up, away from the buzz of the school and into one of the secluded regions of the school. And seated there, at the top of a flight of staircase, arms rested on her kneecaps and eyes in nothing more than slits was Maeda. She listened as the footsteps grew closer and once the suspect was within sight, a broad maniacal grin spread across her face. "Well, if it isn't the little spy." She called out clearly and snapping back to reality, Kumiko came to a complete stop and her eyes landed on the thin blonde who sat resembling a still doll at the top of the steps. "W-What?" Kumiko croaked as she watched Mae get to her feet and it was then that Kumiko noticed the scowling blond chara floating just a few inches above the blonde girl's right shoulder.

"Actually, I'm in a very bad mood...in fact, a mood so bad that I might just burn something today." Maeda explained as she disinterestedly brushed her bangs from her face. Large, emotionless sapphire eyes bore into Kumiko with so much hatred that the older girl found herself shuddering involuntarily. "What does this have to do with me?" She croaked and Mae frowned, as she began to descend the staircase, only stopping when she was two steps above Kumiko, making herself appear taller. Leaning forward, hands on her waist, Mae allowed her lips to linger over Kumiko's right ear. "Don't act like you're so innocent. You're just like me…that chara you're hiding is pathetic and guess what? I dare you to go back to those Guardians your working for and let them know what's going to happen." She whispered and Kumiko's eyes shook dangerously as she stood there frozen, eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Save it, I saw you in the bathroom last week. I know that you heard my conversation."

Mae's tone was sober and Kumiko bit her lip. "I don't understand what you're talking about!" Kumiko pressed and frown deepening, Mae pulled back and just as she stood up tall, her right hand collided with Kumiko's left cheek. It all happened so fast, Mae's movements, the time it took to blink and the feel of her stinging cheek. Her eyes were wide, and raising a trembling hand to her face, Kumiko tenderly touched the raw spot. "I despise weaklings but…I'm willing to overlook that if—" the fact alone that the thin blonde had left her sentence at that caught Kumiko's attention; and raising her head, she met Mae's gaze.

The younger girl's face was completely emotionless and running a hand through her silky hair, she allowed her arms to fall limply at her sides. "I'll overlook the fact that you know my little secret if…you join me and become my accomplice." She finished and Kumiko's mind was in a fuddle. What the hell was happening here? Why had she come this way? What was this ninth grader asking of her? Being an accomplice sounded easy enough, she'd more than likely remain in the dark but…that conversation she had overheard the week before didn't seem like it was just small talk. This girl, this little blonde girl standing in front of her was _**dangerous**_. Kumiko was more than sure of that but she had no other choice, either accept or risk getting hurt.

"Okay, I accept."

---

A/N: There you go! I know it sorta ended in a cliffy-ish sorta way but I'm building suspense but it's a brand new chapter all spick and span and prettiful! I hope that satisfies your Yame Chan craving until I post again Ahem, that specifically means **YOU** Najah-chan. LoL I hope that you enjoyed this one because rock throwing just will not work this time U__U. I'm out until sometime next week I guess. God willing.

Updated: February 11, 2010


	14. What's Going On?

A/N: So after getting pelted with rocks, turned into a lackey because of the last chapter [frowns] AND after taking 2 months of vacation [whistles innocently] I find myself back here…in the blank—very bland white room locked in until I produce a new chapter of this story so…I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've also picked up a few new people who have favorited the story; thank you new people [waves] and to my dedicated readers. Thanks for sticking with this story for as long as you have!

…

**What's Going On?**

…

…

**THE **sun had managed to make an appearance just as the ninth grade class had been about ready to celebrate a lack of physical education that day. Now, completely uniformed in their proper P.E. attire the ninth graders found themselves jogging around the large slightly damp track. Jogging alongside Kimiko, Yame listened as her best friend talked mindlessly about some boy she had met earlier that month, all the while nodding where appropriate. Eyes darting around at the other students, jogging; a frown settled on the redhead's face. "Have you seen Mae-chan?" She probed cutting in on Kimiko's rambles and stopping, Kimiko glanced over at her friend before blinking.

"Yame," she called coming to a stop and glancing over at her, Yame also came to a stop. Fellow classmates easily jogged by them, each group of two chatting animatedly amongst one another as they past. Quirking a brow, Yame placed her hands on her waist and brushed her bangs off her face. "What's the matter Kimi-chan?" She probed and biting her lip, Kimiko wrenched her fingers together and glanced over at the other students still jogging. "I don't like Maeda." She stated her eyes coming to meet Yame's wide ones. Blinking, Yame couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the words Kimiko was saying

"Wha—why? She's nice!"

"To you she is. Remember the guy I've been telling you about?"

"Y-Yea."

"Maeda treats him like dirt. I don't know why…but I just don't like her. She's not your friend, Yame."

Silence melted in between them both in which, Yame frowned and Kimiko stared at her friend hoping that the redhead would listen to her. "Yame, I—" She stopped and bit her lip trying to think of exactly what she was trying to say. Yame stood there, her gaze now settled on her white tennis shoes and her fingers prodding one another nervously.

"Maybe we should just pretend this never—"

"Ayame?!"

The sound of Hinta shouting out the redhead's name caught both girl's attention and turning, they both watched as he jogged up to them. Hinta waved widely, a slightly nervous grin spreading across his face as he slowed down upon approach. "Hinta?" Yame called quirking a curious brow and stopping Hinta scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, his large blue/green eyes darting over to Kimiko who looked just as curious as Yame was at the moment. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" He probed his gaze darting back to Kimiko who blinked before realization dawned on her and she nodded.

"I'll just go…" she mumbled pointing at the track before wheeling around and started jogging stiffly down it. Yame stared after Kimi before blinking and diverted her gaze back to Hinta. "What do you want to talk about, Hinta-kun?" She asked staring at the brunette who bit his lip before nudging Yame in the arm slightly. "Let's walk and talk k?" He insisted and nodding, Yame agreed.

Steps in sync, Yame stared at nothing in particular and not knowing what to do with her arms, she locked them behind herself. The redhead couldn't deny it, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and after hearing from Kimiko about how much Hinta cared about her, walking a hairsbreadth away from the brunette was a little more than _awkward_. Sucking in a deep breath, Yame decided that she'd do it, that she'd make a decision once and for all while standing beside somebody who clearly couldn't get over her.

"Hinta I—"

"Yame I—"

They both stopped after practically speaking at the same time and standing still, Yame looked away from him, cheeks slightly tainted. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest and the stillness was almost unbearable. Sucking in another breath, she squared her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut and just as she opened her mouth to speak she was once again cut off by Hinta. "What's Daisuke and Sora doing out here?" The question was more of a mumble than anything else and popping one eye open, Yame looked at Hinta before following his gaze and sure enough there were the two juniors. Standing next to the Physical Ed. teacher, Dai was speaking quickly while Sora stood beside him, nodding fervently.

The sight of both Jacks on the field when Yame was more than positive they were supposed to be in World Literature brought an uneasy feeling to the pit of her stomach. If Dai and Sora were out here during her P.E. class that could only mean Kenshin had sent them; and by the strained looks both juniors were wearing it wasn't to do simple paperwork. Looking away from the slightly boring, one sided conversation, Sora's gaze locked with that of Kimiko's who was staring curiously at him while jogging around the track.

Kimiko seemed to mouth the words "What's the matter?" in which the blond junior returned with a halfhearted shrug before motioning for her to come over. "So you don't mind if we take them Coach?" Dai was asking and from the corner of his eye, Sora watched as the large man tapped his chin in thought before nodding. "If its THAT important…" he trailed off and Daisuke grinned before looking over at Sora. "Go get Yame," he instructed and nodding, Sora started jogging across the field and as Kimiko passed she grabbed hold of his arm causing both of them to come to a stop. Eyes clashing, Kimiko seemed to search Sora's large cerulean ones for a moment before frowning.

"What's going on? You guys never pull us out of class." Her voice quivered and Sora shrugged, brushing his hair out of his face. "It's nothing really; Kenshin's just called an urgent meeting." He explained and Kimiko frowned not pleased with his answer but nonetheless, released Sora's arm and continued towards Daisuke and engaged in a short conversation filled with one word answers. Turning around, Sora spotted Yame and Hinta staring at him curiously and jogging, he approached them both. Extending his left arm, he grabbed a hold of Yame's wrist and flashing a broad grin, winked at Hinta. "I need to borrow her for awhile," he stated and Hinta nodded stiffly but said nothing as Sora began dragging a slightly disoriented Yame away from the brunette.

"Sora, what's the matter?" She probed and biting his lip in contemplation, Sora shrugged before giving the redhead another assuring grin.

"Duty calls." Was all he said and turning back around, he continued on his way, leaving Yame to stare at his back with a worried expression.

---

A/N: OK I know…I took 2 months to update then when I do actually succeed in updating this I give you guys THIS crappy chapter to read. I'm SORRY! PLEASE DON'T PELT ME AGAIN!! [pulls at chained wrists] Argh, curse you Ten-khai for locking your Sempai to this stupid desk! I've just been extremely preoccupied with my own affairs sooooooooo my writing's suffered. I'm aware that this chapter might have been a slight---let down BUT nonetheless it's an update and I hope everyone can just see past my total FAIL and enjoy the rest of the story. Next update—no IDEA:)


End file.
